Fight for love
by LunarSheWolf
Summary: Athena is a 19-year-old who is to marry a 38-year-old man, by the name Sirius Orion Black. With the threat looming over harry and them it couldn't happen at a worse time. Regardless who can't fall for the mysterious and sexy Sirius Black? Of course many will try and separate them. Others will use one against the other. Question is, will it all end in good terms?
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS A SIRIUS & OC STORY. IT WILL FOLLOW, FROM ORDER OF PHOENIX TO THE OTHERS AND AFTER. ALTHOUGH THE STORY WILL HAVE A FEW FOCUS ON THE OTHER CHARACTERS, ATHENA AND SIRIUS WILL BE THE MAIN ONES. **

**ANYWAYS, THIS WILL BE MY FIRST HARRY POTTER FANFICTION. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND HELP ME OUT A BIT IF YOU HAD A FEW POINTERS.**

Looking at myself in the mirror, I scoffed. Mother stood behind me, fussing over my hair. Today was the day. Today was the day my freedom ended. Today…today I met my fiancé. Like most of the 28 pureblood families left, my father was obsessed with keeping the line pure and going. You see I am 19, young to many people, but in my father's eyes, I should have been married a year ago. I swear he must have been dropped as a child. It appeared my fiancé was at least 18 years older than. Now mind you I have never met him, but I bet you have heard of him. No? Well, let me give you some hints. Tall, dark, and maybe handsome. From what mother told me, longish dark and shaggy hair a bit curly as well. Well-built and intense gray eyes. Even though he was 38, he didn't seem it. Well-mannered and a bit of a rebel and has money than you can count. Nothing? Alright, he was locked up in Azkaban for some years, escaped and was on the run. From what I know, it has been a few months since he was found innocent. Yippy for him! Also, is known as Harry Potter's godfather. Got it? If you thought of Sirius Black, then you have earned yourself a pat on the back. Three days ago, father ordered me to look my best for Saturday. Said I was to meet my fiancé. Now that was a shocker, I have never even had a boyfriend before. Friends? Yes, as long as they were all females. That I didn't really mind much. If father knew about Harry, Ron, and the twins, he would have a fit. As for kissing? I don't think twice counts, and no I have not had sex. Now you tell me what kind of man, would want an inexperienced girl as his wife? None less a Black. But, eh, it was best to go along with father and not against him. I have had too many bruises as is. Just then an owl flew into my room, and onto my shoulder. Chuckling I took the note and handed him a treat.

"Who is it from, sweetie?" Mother asked.

Looking down at the paper, I grinned. "It's from Hermione."

"Oh, and how has she been?" Of all of my friends, Hermione was the one mother approved of. Father not so much, with her being a muggle-born. "Well, what does she say?"

"Oh right." Opening the letter, I scanned through it. "Well, she sends me her support. Wishes she could be with me today. Harry and the Weasley's send their support and hellos. She can't wait to see me at school." Placing the letter neatly on my dresser, I sighed. I met them all, on my second day at Hogwarts. I had gotten lost towards Snape's class, and in consequences, I bumped into Harry, who at the time was with Hermione and Ron. To say my life was an adventure after that is an understatement. The chamber of secrets, Hagrid and his animals, Malfoy and his posy, Fluffy the three-headed dog and many more crazy things. Two years ago, Harry discovered a man was out to get him, that man was Sirius Black. I know what you are thinking. 'But you said you never met him.' Well, I didn't. Last thing I remember that night was Ron, being dragged by a shaggy mutt into a tree. The same tree to knock me out. Next thing I know I was laying in the infirmary, with Ron next to me. He explained everything, from his pet rat to Sirius innocence. Then last year somehow Harry's name appeared in the goblet of fire. Ron was furious with him. It's funny how smacking a boy around can make him come to his senses. Hermione was smitten with some hot head in an opposing team. I for one had to keep that part of my life hidden. Father and mother could never know what I am up to at school, besides my studies. If they did, father was sure to pull me out and keep me under lock. So lost in thought I hadn't known mother watching me with sad eyes.

"Oh, honey." Pulling me into a hug, I allowed a small tear to fall. "I know this must be terrible for you. I too had to go through this. And truth be told, I have never been happier." Lies. "I have met Sirius when he was a young boy. He is dashing and a loyal man. He will not harm you, of that I am sure. Besides as far as I know he is very good friends with your friends." Grabbing my chin, she gently coaxed me to look up. "Don't condemn him just yet."

Wiping the tears away, I sniffed. "But why now? Does he even know of this?" From what mother told me, Sirius's mother had made a magical contract. Where it claimed that once I was of age, Sirius and I were to wed. I have yet to see the paper, but it was signed with both mine and Black's parent's blood. Same with our blood. If the wizard didn't know about this…well that will make it ten times worse. Just my luck mother was not able to answer, having heard the front door slam close. "Father is here."

"Come quickly." Grabbing me by the elbow, she hauled me down the stairs.

"Afternoon father." I greeted with a kiss on the cheek.

Dad grunted, giving me a once over. "Good enough. Now let's get going, I don't want to be late."

The drive was long or maybe it felt long. father spent the entire drive lecturing me, of how I should behave, talk only when spoken too and not to forget my manners. Mother simply gave me an encouraging smile. She was never to kin on this whole pureblood marriage. If it were up to her I would marry who I wanted and when I wanted. As we pulled up to a house, my jaw dropped slightly. The house was huge! At least three stories high. The gardens were beautiful, flowers on the side marking the ground limit. Tree's big enough to give some shade. The house was dark black, in an artistic kind of beauty. Father pulled up by the house, mother and I walked out first. Just then an elder elf walked out to me us.

"Master Sirius Black is expecting you." He grumbled something about blood traitors, clearly not happy in receiving visitors.

Father led the way, passing the stairways, three closed doors, and a living room, before coming to a door. After knocking, mother walked in first, about to follow dad stopped me. "Go wait in the family room." Frowning I nodded. Why was I not allowed to see him? I mean if I was going to marry the man, I should at least be able to see him. Falling back onto a black armchair, the little elf walked in with a tray and tea.

"Tea little girl?" He asked.

"Thank you. What type of tea?" I asked, already pouring myself a cup.

"Jasmine," He said, before walking out.

Smiling at myself, I inhaled the wonderful scent. After that, I spent two hours reading a book I had found. Judging by the bookmark in it, I guessed he was reading it. Every so often, looking towards the hallway I sighed. "What are they doing in there?"

WITH SIRIUS:

Sirius stared at the contract in his hand. Marriage? He was to marry this girl! When Theodore asked to see him, this was the last thing in his mind. How could his mother sign this?! "I never signed this." Sirius said, eyes never leaving the paper.

Theodore leaned forward. "You were about 15 when your mother signed it. She bonded it with magic, leaving only one way to break it."

Sirius looked up. "Which is?"

"If either of you rejects the contract, you will be stripped of your powers. Not just the one to reject it, but both of you." Theodore held a small smirk, at the battle seen in the younger man's eyes.

Sirius pinched the bridge of his nose, taking in slow breaths. "How old is your daughter?"

"She is 19." This time Marie answered.

"19? She is just a teenager. I am 38." Sirius was dumbstruck. "She is too young, why not look for someone her age?"

"I gave my word to your mother, I am not about to break it." Theodore growled.

"This had nothing to do with that. If I marry her, I will be robbing her of her life. She will never get to live freely. Is she currently dating someone? Is she in love? There is still school and other priorities than marriage." Sirius argued.

Theodore snorted. "She has never had a boyfriend. She is untouched as well."

Rolling his eyes, Sirius stood and walked towards the bar. Pouring himself a cup of fire whiskey, he relaxed a bit. "I don't care for that. It is the way things are being done. Knowing very well you leave us no out."

Theodore gave an annoyed sighed. "Will you respect the contract or shall I move to the next suitor?"

That caught his attention. "Who?"

"Malfoy." He replied.

Sirius nodded. "Draco. The boy is young and of pure-blood." Neither missing the way he spat 'pureblood'.

"Not Draco." Theodore chuckled. "His father."

Sirius couldn't hold back the growl. This man was literally selling his daughter. "Lucius Malfoy is much older than I am. You would be willing to hand over you only daughter, to a woman beater?" It was no secret, Lucius was a woman beater. His now ex-wife made sure everyone knew it.

"He is the next on the list, the other's between you two have no one." Theodore shrugged, caring less on who takes his daughter. "My daughter is good wife material. She has exceptional blood running through her veins. I will not marry her off to just anyone."

Sirius tossed the rest of his drink. "Please have your daughter come in. I would like to have a word with her. alone." Taking a seat, he ran a hand through his hair.

The man was quick to frowned. "That is inappropriate."

Sirius laughed, lifting the paper. "We are practically married. I would like to get to know her, before I make my choice." Giving him a stiff nod, they left. Sirius couldn't believe his luck. His mother always had a knack for running his life. Now, this girl was not to blame, she was just a victim as he was. 19 years old. Same age as Harry and his friends. If he went through with this which he knew he would. He was not going to ask her to do that-Harry and the other going to have a laugh. A small knock on his door pulled him back to the present. Sitting up straight, he took a deep breath. "Come in." Seeing the girl walk in shyly amused him somewhat. Watching her close the door behind her and stand still, he studied her. she stood no taller than to his shoulders, she was not big nor skinny, curves in all the right places. Her hair was just below her shoulders, blond with dark brown mixed. What caught his attention the most were her eyes. They were a lighter grayer than his, and if not mistaken some blue mixed in. He had to admit, she was very attractive. "I am Sirius Black."


	2. Chapter 2

ATHENA'S POV:

"I am Sirius Black." He said.

I was taken back by the man before me. He was handsome, no doubt in that. His hair was mid-long and shaggy, just above his shoulders. Strong jaw and pink lips. As he was sitting I couldn't really tell how tall he was, but I can tell many things. He had broad shoulders and a slim figure, yet his muscles were noticeable. He was dressed in black trousers, with button up and black vest. His voice was smooth and deep. Having realized I had yet to say my name, I blushed.

"Forgive me, sir, my name is Athena Gaunt." I flinched at the crack in my tone.

Sirius chuckled. "Don't call me sir. Please take a seat." I was hesitant. "Please, I simply want to talk." Taking a seat across from him, I looked down at the floor. "I know you."

"I don't think so." I replied.

"You are friends with Harry and Hermione." He stated.

I looked up once, before adverting my eyes. "Yes, but when did we meet?"

"Well, we didn't meet per say. When you saw, me I was in the shape of a dog." He smiled.

I knew my eyes were the size of saucers. "Oh, my that was you?" He simply nodded. "Wow, guess we have tha-" I stopped myself. Not sure if I should tell him or not.

Of course, he noticed that. "Have what?"

"Nothing, I am sorry." I mumbled.

Sirius sighed. "I know this must have come as a shocker, it did for me. I know it did to me."

I smiled humorlessly. "You can say that. I thought you knew?"

"No, this is the first time I hear of it." He replied. Standing from his seat, I swallowed hard. "I spoke with your father, as you know. There is one way in breaking the contract."

"How?" I perked up, trying not to show my excitement. Although his sad eyes told me I was not going to like it.

"If we reject the marriage, our magic will be stripped from us. Not just one, but the both of us." He replied. I looked away. How can they do this! So basically, we either get married or lose everything. "If you want we can do that?"

Now that was a surprise, but I couldn't let him do that. He didn't know me! "No, I can't ask you to do that. And it is not because it would affect me as well, but because it isn't fair to you." Then I realized something. "Do you want to go along with this? Or do-do you-"

Sirius smiled softly, taking a seat on the table before me. "Do I have someone in my life?" I nodded shyly. One because of the question. Two because of how close he was. "No, I do not. And the choice is really all of yours Athena. I have never really thought of getting married or having kids, but here I am. You are just in the prime of your life and I would not like to rob you of it."

Scoffing I looked away. "It was robbed a long time ago."

"What?"

"Nothing." Taking a deep breath, I exhaled. "If I shall accept?"

Sirius shifted in his seat. "Well we are to wed, but I can try and find a way to break it before the wedding. We can tell your parents this to get them off your back. It will give us time."

"Alright." I paused for a moment. "May I ask you something?" Sirius nodded. "When you said you would reject, what did they say?"

Sirius's smile was quick to falter. "They would move to the next suitor."

"Lucius Malfoy." I growled.

"How did you know?" Caused by the nerves, my leg began to bounce up and down. Stopping when a warm hand landed on my knee. "It's alright, nothing to be nerves about."

"He came by the house a few weeks ago. He and father talked and Malfoy asked for my hand. It was then that he brought out the contract." I explained. "I'd rather have my magic stripped than marry him."

Sirius moved his hand from my knee to my hand. "You won't have to do either, I promise." Standing up he pulled me with him. Dropping my hand, he walked towards the back room. "You will be staying with me from now on." I was stunned, for what felt like the sixth time. "We are to be married and I cannot have my fiancé living somewhere else."

"But, but, father and mother-"

"Will be fine." He assured. "Besides I have a feeling you need to be away from them. Harry, Hermione and Ron will arrive tomorrow."

Without realizing I grinned at the mention of my friends. "It's been a while since I have seen them."

Giving me a small smile, he walked past me and out the door. It was a few minutes before he came back. "Well, they are gone." I paled at the thought of him and me alone. Something he noticed. "Relax Athena. I might be an ex-convict, but I swear I am nothing, but a puppy." I giggled. "Just don't tell anyone." Slowly he walked forward and took my hand. "Come please." I took a seat beside him. His scent invaded me. "So, tell me about yourself."

"Like?"

"Anything really. It's best I know some of you." He smiled.

I couldn't help, but think how much younger he looked when he smiled. "Umm…well, I am the youngest of two kids. My brother being the oldest. I have two dogs and one horse. I write on my free times and prefer to read in than go out to party. Not sure what else you want to know."

Sirius shrugged slightly. "Well best not spill everything in one day. You say you write?" I nodded. "About?"

Blushing I looked down at my hands. "Anything really, but I focus on romantic novels."

"Might have to let me read one, one day."

Shaking my head, I blushed even more. "Not going to happen." Having relaxed a tad bit, I asked away. "What about you?"

Sirius grabbed his cup of whiskey, taking a smell sip. "Not much to tell, I was disowned by my family, taken to Azkaban for 12 years, was found innocent and cleared my name. As the only living member of the Black family, I was given everything." As he swirled the drink around, I noticed how lost in thought he was. Probably thinking back to bad memories. Acting on my boldness, I placed my hand on his arm. Glancing at me, he gave me a small smile. "Don't fret on it love, it is in the past and I have made peace with it."

Blushing at the nickname, I looked at the tattoos on his wrist. Not knowing I was doing it, I lifted his sleeve a bit and studied it. "What does it mean?"

"Being honest I don't really know." Laughing he took another sip of his drink and offered it to me.

"What is it?" I asked taking it and sniffing a bit. The smell was strong and burned my nose.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Have you ever drink fire whiskey?" I shook my head. "Well, there is a first for everything. Just take a small sip, this is strong and can take a toll on you." Doing as he said, I flinched at the burning sensation. Not realizing my eyes flashed goldenly. "What was that?"

"What?" I coughed.

Taking the cup, he grabbed my chin gently. "Your eyes."

"Oh, umm they have always done that. Do not worry, they are nothing bad." I waved off. Sirius was about to say something, when the fireplace roared to life, with green flames. Not even a second later a man I didn't expect walked through. "Professor Lupin."


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, BUT THESE DOCS DONT GIVE ME A BREAK. GOT TO LOVE THEM THOUGH.**

 **ANYWAYS HERE IS THE NEXT CHAP.**

 **KEEP IN MIND THERE IS A SMALL M PART IN HERE.**

"Athena? What are you doing here?" He wondered, glaring at his best mate. "Sirius?"

My fiancé jumped to his feet, with an innocent look on his face. "Now moony, it is not what you are thinking." Glancing at me, he gave me apologetic look. "Could you give us a moment please?"

"Yes, of course." Giving him a small smile, I walked out into the living room. Deciding on picking up the book I was reading, I curled up in the arm chair and began to read.

WITH SIRIUS:

"What the hell are you doing Sirius?!" Remus growled. "She is just a girl!"

"Before you go all wolf on me. Here." He handed him the paper. "That will explain a lot."

Remus expressions changed from anger to shock to anger again. "Marriage! When the hell did this happened!?"

Sirius shrugged. "Her father said it was by the time I was 15. Mother bonded the contract so I was to marry the first daughter they had." Seeing the question in his eyes, Sirius shook his head. "No I cannot break it. If either one of us eject, we will both be stripped of our magic."

Remus sighed. "Let me take this and see what I can find out. Who knows maybe I can find a fault within."

Sirius nodded, falling onto his chair. "Moony is it wrong to be attracted to her?" Remus raised an eyebrow. "Yes I know, she is young and from what she has told me, she has never had a relationship. But I cannot deny she is very beautiful and easy to talk with."

Remus chuckled. "Trend lightly my friend. Athena is one of my best students."

Sirius leaned forward. "Tell me about her."

"Well, she may seem shy at first, but don't let that fool her. She came out of her shell after meeting the three musketeers. She helped Hermione fight off Malfoy a few times. The girl is talented with the wand, loves to read, sing and animals. Hagrid and her are always getting in trouble, for bring in strays." The duo chuckled. "Did she tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Remus smirked. "She too has an animagus form."

"Are you serious?" He grinned.

Remus returned the grin. "No, you are."

"Moony."

"Alright, alright. You might want to ask what she is. I don't even know." Remus frowned.

Sirius glanced at him questionably. "Then how so you know she is what she is?"

"I'm a werewolf padfoot. My little nose tells me everything." Rolling the contract, he placed it into his pocket. "Well I should get going. Tonks is waiting for me." Before he walked into the floo, he turned and pinned his best friend with a serious look. "Sirius that girl has been through a lot. Behave yourself, at least until she is ready."

Looking towards the door and back at him, he nodded. "You have my word Remus." Not waiting to see his friend completely off, he trailed into the living rooms. The sight before him brought a smile to his face. Athena was curled up in his chair. Her head leaning to the side, deep asleep. A book laid on her chest, the flames lighting up her pretty face. Walking up to her, he carefully grabbed the book and placed it on the table. Hooking an arm under her legs and the other across her back, he lifted her. Frowning at the small whimper she gave him. "Shhh, shhh, you're okay." He debated either to place her on his bed or in a guest room. Picking the latter, he made sure the bed was ready and slowly laid her down. tucking her in, he couldn't help, but stare at her. She was very beautiful, but this was all wrong. Kissing her lightly on the forehead he walked out.

Sirius sat in the same chair, Athena did before. He was looking into the fire as it devoured the wood. This was not how he planned on getting a wife. If he ever wanted one. She was young and he knew it was wrong, he couldn't help, but see them together. The marriage, the kids, their life, although he would have liked it be different, he had to make due. She was shy and a bit scared, he knew that much. But, then again who wouldn't? She had her life ahead of her, and he was well past half of his. He knew this was the only way, Moony would help them find an exit, but then it got him thinking. If they didn't do this and saved their magic, her father would happily hand her over to Malfoy. Now he couldn't allow that, regardless of how he looked at it, them getting married was the only way to keep her safe. Well as safe as this timeline is. They still had the dark lord on the loose and his death eaters. Shutting off the lights and let the fire burn off and trailed off to bed. Tomorrow was going to be an eventful day.

ATHENA'S POV:

I woke a bit dazed, not remembering where I was. That was until it all came flashing to me. My engagement, meeting my fiancé, my fiancé being Sirius Black. Glancing around I knew I was in a guest room. Stopping to see the time, I frowned. It was past seven and I haven't even started breakfast. Jumping to my feet, I was quick to change and run downstairs. Freezing at seeing Sirius sitting at the table, with a coffee and paper.

"I'm sorry sir." I whispered.

Sirius looked up confused. "What? Sorry for what?"

Looking at him, not in the eyes I sighed. "Not having breakfast ready. Won't happen again."

"What?" Folding the paper, he stood. Gently grabbing my chin, he coaxed me to look up at him. "You have nothing to be sorry for love. Nor do you have to get up and cook for me. That's why I have kreature. Did your father teach you this?"

I nodded. "He was at the table by seven, mother and I must have the food ready for him."

"Not here. Not anymore. You sleep in and wake when you like. In this marriage we are equals. No more getting up at seven to cook. You hear me?" He whispered.

"Yes sir."

"And no more sir please, makes me feel older than I am."

Chuckling to myself, I trailed towards the coffee machine. As I sat down, I looked everywhere, but at him. That was until I heard a chuckle. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing love." Putting his paper back down, he turned his attention back to me. "Now when would you like to grab your things?"

I then remember I was now living here. "What time are Harry and the others arriving?"

Sirius for some reason turned serious. "Well they will not be arriving at this house, but at another one I have in the middle of London. We will be going there later today. The Weasley's will arrive first, but Harry will take about three days to arrive."

Although a bit confused I nodded. All of this secrecy had to do with Voldemort and his vendetta with Harry. "I would like to grab them before we leave, but I do not wish to see my father."

"No worries, I will send kreature for them." Sirius smiled, picking up his paper once more.

I could shake off the feeling that, I was stealing the man's freedom. He was only being nice, because he had no other choice. "Sirius?"

"Hmm?"

"May I ask you something?"

The man looked up once more. "Of course. What is it?"

"Are you upset about all of this?" I hated sounding so…so…weak!

Folding the paper, he locked eyes with me. "I was at first, but not for the reason you think. I was upset at how it was all being handled. The contract behind our backs and traps placed within. You are only a teenager, with a lot to live for. I mean you haven't even finished school. I am a man, who in full honest is a drunk and womanizer. Not to mention I am more broken than a shattered plate. I have demons Athena and that is something you should not worry about. Marriage is not something you should be worrying about. Your focus should be on school and friends, not me and children. That is what I am upset about, but not with you."

Giving him a small smile, I looked away. "Forgive me for intruding, but what happened to you in that place?" Seeing his eyes darken and face slightly paled, I regretted asking. "Forgive me Sirius. I should have not asked that." Getting up to leave, a warm handed landed on mine.

"No." he whispered. "It's fine, simply took me by surprise. Constant torture and dementors sweeping by taking every last happy thought. But I held on to my sane and once I was away, I was able to breath once more."

Knowing that was all I would get, I was quick to change the subject. "So you are part of the order?" He seemed surprised. "I am Harry's friend and have been with him since day one. That and father's brother was a member."

Chuckling, he nodded. "Yes. Along with Remus and his wife Tonks."

Speaking of Remus. "Mind if I asked, what did he say last night?"

"Well after cursing me off and then threating me, I was able to show him the contract. He then went on, about your age and me behaving. He took the contract, wants to see if he can find something, to break it." He paused for a moment, before grabbing my hand. "I was thinking this over last night and I believe it is best if we simply go along."

"Why?"

"If we reject, our magic is stripped and you are married off to Malfoy." He stated. "If we find a safe way to break it, your father will simply pass you to Malfoy."

"So what you are saying is either marry you or marry Malfoy." I said.

"Yes."

Looking at him, I couldn't deny he was attractive. Lucius was a death eater, worked for Voldemort. Sirius was kind and sweet, seemed like he really cared for me. Why? I didn't know. Lucius the few times I have seen, has tried to force himself onto me. Mother has stopped the first two times, Harry the third and my dog the fourth. Father never believed me. But looking into this man's eyes, I knew he would never do such things and hopefully he would protect me. "Alright." I whispered.

Grinning he gave me small kiss on the cheek. "I am going to take a shower and have kreature fetch your belongings."

I then remembered. "Would it be possible to bring my dogs?"

Sirius paused for a moment. "Eh, how are they with other dogs?" I quirked an eye brow. "Love I am a dog and Remus is a werewolf."

"They do well." I assured.

Nodding he sighed. "As long as they stay outside."

"Thank you." Jogging towards my room, I laid in bed. So far so good. I couldn't wait to see the Weasley's, Hermione and Harry. I haven't seen them since last year, simply sending letters to one another. Come to think of it, I don't remember telling them who I was to marry. God they are going to freak!

Although almost everyone outside our little group didn't believe Harry we still did. If he said that son of a bitch was back, then he was back. Besides, how else would you explain the goblet of fire? It was him who tampered with it, simply to get ahold of Harry. But we were ready, come who may, we were going to tear them apart. Harry didn't stand alone; he had me, Ron and Hermione. Along with everyone else. If Voldemort wanted Harry, he was going to have to get through all of us.

"Athena?"

The voice pulled me out of my black thoughts. "Yes?"

"Can you please come down?" Sirius held a weary tone.

Frowned I slowly walked down, only to see my fiancé and two dogs. "Hey!" Both animals snapped towards me and bolted. The weight crashing into me and sending me to the floor. "Oi! Get off me."

"You know when you said dogs, I was expecting something else." He grumbled.

"What?" I asked, pushing the black one's mouth away.

Sirius gave me a look. "Well it wasn't wolves."

For some reason, I felt ashamed. "I'm sorry sir. I have had them since pups and well I have always seen them as dogs."

"Please stop with the sir." Walked up to me, he pulled me into a hug. "Whatever your father has forced onto you, forget it."

"But-"

"But nothing." Pulling back and looking into my eyes, he grinned. "Be you. Do what you like and live how you like. No restraints and no punishments. I am not like you father Athena and this is not a prison. You can come and go as you please and have friends over. No calling me sir or Mr. Black. No formalities between us. We are getting married after all."

I tried not to cringe at the mention of marriage. "Okay."

"Right then, I have to leave for a bit. Have to get the Grimard house ready." He reached for his coat, before looking back at me. "Will you be alright here alone?"

"Yes sir-I mean Sirius." Blushing I looked away. "I have Gryffindor and Slithering."

In the other hand he simply chuckled. "I'll see you in a bit."

Taking a seat at the table, I went over my life. Just last year we found out Voldemort was back. How? We don't know. Then I go back home and suffer the wrath of my father and to tell you the truth, I rather be facing giant spiders than him. Then I get word I am to get married, at first I was afraid it would be Lucius. Thankfully it wasn't, but still I was afraid. Sirius seemed to be on edge. Like a ticking time bomb. For some reason, it seemed like he was just waiting for something to set him off. That was what I was afraid off, being the one to set it off. Besides he may be respectful and kind now, but what's to say once we get married he won't be such a gentleman. But he was right, if we somehow find a way around it, father would simply pass me over to Malfoy. That caused me even more fear. I have seen his wife and knew what he was capable. So I'll simply suck it up and be the wife my mother taught me to be. Sighing I decided to occupy myself with a little cleaning. Right after I took the dogs outside. Normally I'd use magic, but decided to go old school. I hadn't realize how long I have been cleaning, until Sirius suddenly appeared. The man caused me to yelp and fall backwards, before I could hit the ground, an arm reached out to grab me and pull me into a hard chest.

"Careful love." He smiled.

His breath ghosted over my face, sending shivers down my back. he was so close, the smell of his cologne was intoxicating. "Thank you." I was really hoping my voice didn't come out shaky.

"Anytime." Straighten up, he glanced around. "You've been busy."

Trying to ignore the fact that he has yet to let go, I nodded. "You don't mind?"

Sirius shook his head. "Not at all, I have been meaning to get some cleaning down. Kreature can do only so much." Squeezing my waist, he let go and jogged up the stairs leaving me very confused.

"What the hell was that?" Shaking the thought away, I decided on taking a shower. I mean I was going to see my family today. As I walked by Sirius room, I heard some noise. Pausing I debated to look or leave, maybe something was wrong and I could help. Pushing the door enough to look in I froze. There fully dressed laying on the bed was Sirius. But the wizard had his long and rather large member out, stroking it hard. Small moans spilling from his mouth. I was fixated at seeing what I was seeing, I have never seen a man's dick. Let alone one at full attention. Just as I was about to leave, his breathing began to pick up and his groaning got somewhat louder. Not knowing at first why, I gasped slightly at seeing him cum. It took a few good seconds before he stopped. Pulling the door back I walked away, red in the face and somewhat turned on. Walking into my room I quickly jumped into the shower. surprised to find I was soaking! You know down there. Could he have that much of an effect on me? oh Merlin please help me.

WITH SIRIUS:

As he released the young girl, he all, but ran up to his room. The last thing he wanted her to see was his little problem. Closing the door behind him-or so he thought-he laid in his bed. How could he be so affect by her, he was simply holding her. it's not like he hasn't shagged since he was free. Before her, his last good shag was two days ago. She was just a girl! No older than Harry or Hermione for Merlin sake! Yet his damn body didn't seem to understand that, as his cock throbbed between his legs. He knew there was only two ways to calm himself. One sex, which was not an option now. Two do it himself, with a heavy sigh he pulled himself out of his trousers and began to stroke. He was quiet shocked at the amount of pre-cum he had. 'That's a first' He thought. His thoughts were of the last woman he had, yet somewhere along the way they turned to the girl. Her body laid out below him, hair splayed across his pillow, nails digging into his back, the feel of her skin on his lips. Groaning at how close he was, Sirius didn't miss the sound of his door opening. He knew he should stop, but he couldn't. Not now. What did it was imagining her scream his name as she came undone under him. Hearing the small gasp caused him a small smirk. Granted this was not the way he wanted her to see him, but he never was one for formalities. Waiting until he heard her close her bedrooms door, he stood and decided a shower was I order.


	4. Chapter 4

**_HERE IS AN EXTRA LONG CHAPTER FOR THE LONG WAIT. I AM OFFICIALLY OUT OF THE HOSPITAL AND INTO MY OWN AND WONDERFUL BED! I MIGHT ACTUALLY GET TO WRITE EVEN MORE, IF I DON'T SLEEP TO MUCH._**

 ** _ANYWAYS HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER._**

As I was changing I couldn't help, but keep blushing. I had no idea how that was even going to fit in me! that was if him and I were to ever consummate our marriage. Oh what the hell am I even thinking! Harry is in grave danger and im thinking about shagging his godfather, who is much older than I, should I add. Combing my hair, I walked out of my room bumping into none less Sirius. Not being able to look him in the eyes, I looked no beyond his chest.

"You okay there love?" He asked.

Nodding I sneaked beside him. "Yeah, im good. You?"

"Fine. Athena careful with the-" He grabbed me before I could fall down the steps. "You sure you are okay?"

Blushing a deeper red, I nodded. "Yes, just somewhat distracted. Umm-thank you, you know for…not letting me fall."

"Anytime love." Letting go of my hand, he scratched his neck. "We must get going."

"Okay." As I went to leave, he stopped me once more. "Yes?"

"I don't know how you would feel with everyone knowing about this." He asked.

Looking up I frowned. "Everyone? Who is everyone?"

"The order, the Weasley's and Harry of course. They would like to know why I show up with a girl in my arms." He finished with a small smirk.

"Well its best to get it over with. Besides I know Hermione will ask non-stop." I didn't know how they will react. I know Molly was going to have a fit and the twins a laugh. I didn't know how the other three, were going to react. Looking up I noticed Sirius was looking down at me, with a thoughtful look. "Sirius?"

"Hmm-oh right lets go." Placing a hand on the small of my back, he guided me towards the front door. Seeing what was on the other side surprised and excited me. A sleek black motorcycle stood proudly on the street. "Come on."

"Sirius, I have never ridden one before." I whispered.

The wizard chuckled. "There is always a first. Come I won't let anything happen to you." Pulling me forward, he climbed onto the bike. "Climb on." Doing as told, he reached for both of my hands. "Hang on tight." Entwining my hands together, I couldn't help, but feel the tightness of his abs. Oh Merlin. As he roared down the streets, I hid my face into his back. Growling at the chuckle he gave. It wasn't long till we stopped at a stone building. Sirius waved his wand wordlessly, causing the building before us break in two and magically bring forth another building. "Welcome to Grimmauld 12." Sirius mumbled, with a bit of disgust. "Let's go. A fair warning Athena, there will be people in there already. Well everyone, but Harry."

Taking a deep breath I followed him into the house. The moment you walk in, you are faced with a long hallway, ending in a room where a group was talking. Within the hallway on the left were three doors, two open and one closed. On the right was a stairway, which most likely led to the bedrooms. I was content to waiting in the hallway, but Sirius led me towards the group. I knew a few, but the rest were new.

"About time you got here Sirius." Mad-eye grumbled.

Sirius shrugged. "Had some things to do. How is Harry?"

"He is safe, for the time being. But we must get to him quickly." Remus said.

"Athena?" A female voice pulled me into a hug.

Confused I slightly pulled back. as I looked up I was relieved to see Molly. "Ms. Waesley!" Hugging her tightly, I held back the tears. "I miss you so much."

"We did as well dear, but how did you get here?" She glanced at Sirius, then back at me. I wasn't sure how to answer that, but thankfully I didn't have to.

"We will get to that later." Sirius said. "Athena, these are Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody, and you know the others." He said, as I spotted Snape, Arthur, Remus, and McGonagall. "This is Athena Gaunt."

"Theodore and Marie's daughter?" Tonks asked.

"Yes, why?" Sirius asked.

Tonks shrugged. "Last I heard she was to marry Lucius Malfoy." That caused everyone to look my way. without knowing, I hid behind Sirius.

"She is not to marry Lucius." His tone letting everyone the subject was closed. "Mad-eye, Tonks, and Kingsley you three will go pick Harry up, later tonight. Make sure he is alone and the muggles are gone."

Mad-eye rolled his one good eye. "What will you tell him when he gets here?"

"The truth."

I was out of place at the moment. "Sirius?" That stopped all conversation and eyes landed on me.

"Yes love?"

Pointed upstairs I blushed. "Could I go a see my friends? This seems a bit out of my rank at the moment."

Sirius seemed to notice what I meant. "Yes, of course. Ginny and Hermione are staying in the first door to your right."

"Excuse me." Walking out calmly, I bolted up the stairs and into the room. Laughing at the squeal the girls gave.

"Athena!" Hermione jumped off the bed and into my arms. "Oh my god it's so good to see you! You had us worried."

"What do you mean?"

"Well when we were ordered to come here, Ms. And Mr. Weasley went in search for you. Your parents weren't home and your things were gone. We thought the worst." She pulled me into a tighter hug.

"I fine 'mione. See all in one piece." I laughed, giving her a kiss on the head. Even though I was six month's older than her, I was overly protective of her. Everyone knew that messing with her, they were messing with me. I made sure of that. Just ask Malfoy what happened last time. That is if he was ever changed back from his pig form. "How about you? How are you?"

"I'm okay, worried about Harry." She sighed. "Did you get Dumbledore's letter?"

"What letter?" I asked.

"He sent it yesterday." Hermione frowned.

I sighed, hugging Ginny. "After receiving your letter, father arrived and took me to see si-my fiancé." That caused both girls glance at me. They weren't sure if to grin or cry. "What?"

"What is he like?" Ginny asked.

I shrugged. "You'll meet him later today. He wasn't about to leave me alone."

The girls ginned, as we took up the bed and talked. We settled on watching a movie Hermione brought, along with a television. Ginny and Hermione had taken a seat on either side of me, which throughout the night, ended up using my lap as a pillow. It was late, when a knock came on our door. Ginny stood to open it, and was somewhat surprise to see Sirius standing on the other side.

"Athena may I have a word please?" He asked.

Nodding, Hermione moved off my lap and allowed me to stand. Walking out to the hallway, I closed the door behind me. "Yeah?"

"Harry will be here within the hour at most, and then we will have dinner. After I talk with Harry, I wanted to announce the wedding. We can also take the time to ask Remus what he had found." Sirius said.

I had totally forgotten about the announcement. "Molly is not going to like this."

"No one will, if this were on different terms I'd fight it, but-"

"It's being forced on us." I mumbled.

"Have you told Ginny or Hermione?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No, simply said they will met him later."

"Alright, I will see you shortly." Leaning in he gave me a small kiss on the cheek, before trailing off. Blushing I glanced around, blushing even more at seeing Remus by the steps. Giving me a smirk, he followed Sirius down.

Walking back into the room, I was met with two curious witches. "What?"

"What he want?" Ginny asked.

Shrugging, I took my seat once more. The girls settling their heads on my lap. "Nothing, he wanted to know if I was alright and that Harry was arriving within an hour." By the time the second movie ended, Harry walked in, causing the three of us to jump and tackle him. it was then that I spotted Ron on the bed 'Was he here along?' After hugging him, I was about to ask how he was, but Molly called from the hallway. Giving him a sorry look, I walked out.

"Yes Molly?"

"Oh dear, I know you want to speak with Harry, but could you please help me with dinner?" She was a fierce mess. I don't blame her. A full house, twins allowed to use magic freely and with no help.

Smiling, I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "Of course. Lead the way mum." She was never bothered by the mum name. In fact she encouraged it. Leading me into the kitchen, I took over setting the table and she finished chopping.

"Athena?"

"Yes mum?"

"Where are your parents?"

I froze, almost dropping the cup in my hand. "I don't know to be honest." Last time was at Sirius house. Hell father didn't even allow mother to say her goodbye. "Why?"

"Well, before we came here Arthur and I went in search for you, but no one was home. We returned the next day and got the same result. Your things were gone as well."

I wasn't sure how to respond to that, so I went to the next best thing. "I don't live with them anymore." Just then everyone began to pile in. Stopping the questions as well.

"Go and sit down dear." Molly said kindly.

Nodding I decided to take a seat beside Hermione, followed by the twins, Ron, Remus and Arthur. Sirius sat at the head of the table. Following the other side, next to him was an empty seat, then Harry, Kingsley, Ginny and Tonks. Molly stood on the end of the table chopping some vegetables. Mad-eye stood pacing behind Sirius. Snape appeared at the door, but made no move in walking in. I ignored most of the conversation, knowing fully well Hermione will tell me later. I was worried about later, not knowing how they will react. Molly was the one to pull me out.

"No, that's enough!" She snapped, dropping the knife and stomping towards Harry. I swear if looks could kill, I'd be widow before the marriage. "He's just a boy!" She took the newspaper from him. As Remus shared a look with Sirius. "You say much more and you might as well induct him into the order straight away." Sirius rolled his eyes, about to say something no doubt, when Harry jumped in.

"Good! I want to join!" That caught even my attention. Sirius smiled slightly. "If Voldemort is raising an army, then I want to fight!"

Sirius leaned back into his chair, a slight proudness in his stormy eyes. I swear that boy is going to be the end of me and now I have to deal with his godfather. Molly seemed to be mentally killing Sirius in ways we couldn't imagine. Not missing the slight wink Sirius gave Harry, I chuckled. All eyes turning towards me.

"Sorry, that was not supposed to come out." I mumbled, looking down at my plate. Not before seeing the amusement in Sirius eyes. As we all ate and talked for a while, trying to move all tension. The moment I feared for had arrived.

"If everyone can join me in the living room." Sirius said. "Molly please leave the knife here." Glaring at him Molly, dropped the knife and waked out with the others. I held back, pretending to pick up my plate. "Ready?"

Looking up at him, I noticed the slight wordiness in his eyes. "Not really."

"Good, let's go." Allowing me to go out first, I quickly took a seat between Remus and Hermione. Sirius took his seat in the black arm chair.

"What's this about?" Snape huffed, clearly bored.

"Two days ago, I got news that was rather…"

"Shocking?" I offered.

Sirius nodded. "Yes, shocking. I am to be married." All was quiet for about three heart beats.

"What?!" Harry yelped. "With who?"

I could feel Hermione's eyes boring holes into, her brain working on putting the pieces together until… "Athena!" She gasped.

With a defeated sigh, I nodded. "Yes, father had sign a contract with Sirius's parents, stating that their first daughter was to marry her oldest son. Sirius Orion Black."

"Surely you denied it." Molly smiled weakly at me, but receiving no answer, she became raged. "Sirius! How ca-"

"I-we can't!" Standing abruptly, he walked behind the armchair and gripped the back of it. "The contract is bonded with not only magic, but with our blood and our parents blood. If either of us reject the contract. We both will be stripped of our magic."

"But she is only a child!" Snape growled. That came as a shocker for everyone, but me. Snape has always been like a father really. He was the one to heal me after the beatings, give me shelter when I didn't want to go home. He was always there for me and he was the only reason I have ever gotten in a fight with harry. And like them I would always defend. "There must be a way out of this."

"Thinking it over, it is only safe we go along with this. Mainly for Athena." Sirius said, earning shouts from everyone in the room. "Silence!"

"Of course you would mutt." Snape hissed.

"Enough!" Molly yelled. "Athena?"

"Yes?" I looked up for the first time.

"Do you want to go along with this?"

I was stuck. It's not that I want to, but it's the best. "Yes." Snape scoffed. "If I don't we lose our magic. Not only that, but father will simply marry me off to the next suitor."

"Who?" Snape asked, beating everyone else in the room.

"Lucius Malfoy." I whispered.

Tonks gagged. "Sorry to say this, but your father is a pig. He is practically selling you off to the highest bidder."

"Don't be, I have come to accept it." Looking at Snape, he looked away. Now that hurt.

Kingsley decided to add his quarter in. "But it is no surprised either. Pure blood families, have always married off their children to other families. It is their way of keeping the line alive and pure.

Sirius took his seat, making a face at the word 'pure'. "Remus, did you find anything?"

"Nothing good Padfoot." He replied. "The contract is valid, seeing as you were fifteen when your mother signed it. You weren't disowned until you were sixteen. The ministry expects you to marry within three months and continue the Black's line with a heir. I have also discover, that if either of you were to reject, not only would you have no magic, but Sirius would go to Azkaban and Athena will be married to a suitor. Whichever one comes first."

Sirius glared into the fire. "Malfoy."

"Most likely." Remus said.

Suddenly his words caught up to me. "Heir?"

Molly jumped in before Remus could answer. "That is something that can wait. It's bad enough you have to marry so soon, the children can wait."

"Actually…" Remus began, gaining all attention. "It can't, well to a certain point yes."

"Meaning?" Harry asked, although we were all dreading the answer.

"A heir must be born within the two years of marriage. And he must be of your husband."

I glared up at the werewolf. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Remus shrunk back, hands raised. "I am not implying anything Athena, I am simply repeating the terms."

Harry glanced at his godfather. "Did you try and speak with her parents?"

Sirius nodded. "The same you are all saying is the same I said to them. At one point I they agreed to break the contract, but I denied it."

"Why in the bloody hell did you do that?!" Molly yelled. I loved that woman, I really did, but I was seriously getting a major headache.

"Because the moment I did, she would be engaged to Lucius! And I bet you would be giving me a lot more hell, if I allowed that to happen!" Sirius snapped. You remember when I said he seemed, like a ticking bomb? Well I believe he is about to go off. "Breaking this marriage does not end well, not matter how many turns or twist you give it. She either loses her magic and gets sent off to Malfoy or she saves her magic and gets sent off to Malfoy."

"So it's you or Malfoy." Hermione said, speaking for the first time.

"Yes."

We were all quiet, there was nothing to be done or can be done. We were to get married and I was to have the next in the Black family. Oh Merlin, I was not ready for kids. I was not ready for sex!

"Let's all go to bed. It's late and you six start school tomorrow." Molly mumbled.

I knew she was not happy, in fact no one was. But we all had to deal with it. Right now what mattered were Harry and his safety. Molly? I can talk to her later, but I needed to speak with Snape.

As everyone filed out, I stopped him. "Can we talk?" I whispered, not missing the look Sirius gave us as he walked by. "Please Snape." Giving me a nod, I pulled him towards the couch. "Are you mad?"

"Not with you Athena, never with you. It is with the situation. Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, a bit of hurt in his tone.

I shrugged. "I didn't know where you were. Nor that we were going to meet here of all places. Plus this is not something to be said in a letter."

"True. How are you dealing with this?"

"I am coping. Sirius has been nice and understanding."

Snape scoffed. "That's a new one."

"Pa, come on. You know I was going to get married sooner or later." I grinned, it has been ages since I've called him that.

His eyes soften a bit. "Yes, although I expected it to be later, much later. And with someone closer to your age. Not to mention he wouldn't be an ex-convict or full of tattoos."

Leaning my head on his shoulder, I laughed. "You two will become the best of friends." That earned me a humorless laugh. "Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Impound you fiancé?" He asked no humor in his tone.

Laughing, I shoved him lightly. "No, but I will keep that in mind." Taking a deep breath, I kept my eyes down. "Would you walk me down the aisle?"

He seemed surprised, but smiled softly. "I'd be honored." Leaning over and kissing my cheek, I pulled him into a hug.

"I missed you pa."

"I as well." For a few seconds we held each other, before pulling away. "I must get going. Please take care of yourself. You know where to find me if need be."

"Yes pa." Walking him to the floo channel, I waved. "Careful. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good bye." With that he was gone.

"You two seem…close." A smooth voice said.

Jumping around, I came face to face with Sirius. Calming my beating heart, I nodded. "Yes, Snape is like a father. My own never cared for me and I never knew a father's love. Not until I met Snape. And up until this day he has treated me the same."

Sirius nodded, but held a small frown. "Hermione has been asking for you."

"Thank you." Walking out, I was blocked by his hand. "Sirius?"

"I forgot to tell you, you will be sleeping in my room. All the other rooms have been occupied." His voice was so close to my ear. "Does that make you uncomfortable?" I shook my head, to nervous to speak. "I'll look for you later."

"Excuse me." Squeezing pass him, I couldn't miss the amusement in his eyes. Rolling my eyes I jogged up the steps and into the room, where 6 pairs of eyes were on me. "What?"

"What you mean what? You never told us Sirius Orion Black was you fiancé!" Ginny yelled, I swore the entire neighborhood must have heard her.

Frowning, I closed the door behind me. "One, lower you voice and two, I didn't know. At first." Lies. "And he didn't either."

"Have you two…you know."

"What? No!" I blushed, they could never know about this morning. I looked towards harry. "You upset about this?" Why does it seem I have asked this question over and over?

Harry shrugged. "I'm not sure. I mean I am not thrilled in knowing my friend/sister, is going to be shagging my godfather, but I can come to terms. Just please no details and no speaking of it. And try not to make out in front of me either."

Laughing I pulled him into a hug. "You had me worried Potter, never do that again."

"Promise."

As we all huddled together to watch a movie, I ended up in the middle, with Ginny and Hermione on either side. Harry and George behind Ginny. Ron and Fred behind Hermione. Me being used as a pillow, like always.

"Athena?" Hermione whispered, as to not wake the others.

"Hmm?"

"Can you sing the song please?"

I chuckled, giving her a nod. She has come accustom to me singing her that song. For some odd reason, it kept the nightmares away. Using my wand I removed everyone's shoes and jackets, levitated a blanket over us, turned the television off and dimmed the lights off. Closing my eyes, I softly began to sing.

*Land or bear and land of eagle.

Land that gave us birth and blessing.

Land that called us ever homewards.

We will go home across the mountains.

We will go home, we will go home.

We will go home across the mountains.

We will go home, we will go home.

We will go home across the mountains.

Land of freedom, land of heroes.

Land that gave us hope and memories.

Hear us singing, hear us longing.

We will go home across the mountains.

We will go home, we will go home.

We will go home across the mountains.

We will go home, we will go home.

We will go home across the mountains.*

Hearing the floor creak I looked up to see Sirius leaning against the doors frame. His eyes staring intently into mine. He seemed so lost. Not taking my eyes off him I continued.

*Land of sun and land of moonlight.

Land that gave us joy and sorrow.

Land that gave us love and laughter.

We will go home across the mountains.

We will go home, we will go home.

We will go home across the mountains.

We will go home, we will go home.

We will go home across the mountains.

When the land is there before us.

We have gone home across the mountains.

We will go home, we will go home.

We will go home across the mountains,*

Glancing down at Hermione and the others, I smiled. They were lost deeply in sleep. Looking up at Sirius I raised my hand, asking for help. Smiling softly he creeped in and pulled me out of the bed. Causing me to slam into his chest, yet he didn't seem to notice. Without a word, he carried me out of one room and into what must be his. gently laying me on the bed, he disappeared into the bathroom. Taking that as an invitation I stripped my jacket and shoes, leaving only my tank top and shorts. Crawling into bed, I turned my back to the bathroom. I was somewhat nervous. I knew he wouldn't try anything, but it didn't help my nerves. Hearing the door open I froze and waited. Something hit the ground and he was then in the bed.

"Athena?" He called.

"Hmm?"

"Come."

Not turning around, I frowned. "What?"

"I don't bite Athena. Well not in this form." He chuckled. "I know it is cold, please come closer." Swallowing hard I turned to face him. only to see he was shirtless. And oh Merlin! Why couldn't he be old and disgusting! Why must he be so damn attractive! Yelping at the hand he snaked around my waist, he simply smiled. As he pulled me closer, I laid my head over his chest and hesitantly placed my hand on his abdomen. He was so damn warm. His hand trailed up to my head, running his soothing fingers through my hair. "You have an amazing voice." He whispered.

"Thank you." I mumbled, half asleep from the wonderful torture he was giving me. "Good night Sirius."

"Good night love." Him kissing me on the head was the last thing I remember.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update, but i am now free from the hospital until i get called back in lol.**

 **Enjoy.**

I woke in a warm and safe embrace. Snuggling closer to it, I stiffed at the chuckle. Looking up I was staring into storm grey eyes. Damn did he look sexy! It was then that I noticed how we were entwined. My leg was between his, my arm wrapped around his waist and face in his neck. Giving him a sleepily look, I slowly began to pull back. He wasn't having that.

"Morning." His voice laced with sleep.

"Morning." Trying to pull back again, he tightens his grip. "I have to get up, school."

Lifting his head and looking over mine, he fell back with a groan. "Still have two hours."

"Oh." Trying to relax myself, I held back the gasp when he rolled us over. Looking up at the man hovering over me, I panicked. "Wh-what are you doing?"

Sirius seemed lost, his eyes fighting an inner battle. "What would you think if I were to kiss you?" His eyes jumping from mine to my mouth.

I didn't know how to respond. If he did, it would be my first kiss. "I-I don't know."

The next think I knew, he had slammed his lips to mine and nearly knocked all wind from my lungs. I hardly had a moment to react before he pressed his tongue to the seam of my lips and, at my grant of access, delved inside my mouth. It was a sloppy kiss with the strong scent of old wine being exchanged in the intermingling of our billowing breaths. My arms reached up and tangled around his strong neck. In an instant, I had pulled away and arched up into his broad chest, moaning in the contact of body heat against my own, before I drew back into his lips. I could nearly feel the slight burn of the wine as it rolled off my tongue and seeped down my throat with every push of his tongue against mine. As we both pulled back, breathing heavily I hesitantly looked up at him. The swirls of emotion I saw there made me gasp. Lust and desire. However, before I could ponder on it, he leaned in once more. My lips compelling against his slimmer, warm ones, dancing around and soon bonding together. Epiphany and elation percolated into my veins and soon my entire system as he continued to his lips more impenetrably and rougher onto my lips. His insistent mouth, parting my lips once more, sending wild tremors along my nerves, inflicting sensations I had never known I was capable of feeling. Then, I kissed him back, the kiss getting deeper, deeper than all the galaxies in the universe. No one has ever kissed me like this. Ha! Nobody had ever kissed me. I'd always wondered what stories meant by 'melting into a kiss', now I fully understood, dissolving into Sirius lips.

Slowly he pulled back, a smirk on his red lips. "Well what do you think now?"

Between the dizziness of the kiss and slight embarrassment, I turned my head away. "I-I need to get up for school." Sneaking out of his grip, I ran into the bathroom, before he could say anything. How can this man have such effect on me? I couldn't have feeling for him, I just couldn't. Sirius was simply doing this to keep us both safe. But, why did he kiss me? And with such aggression. As I was about to take a shower, I remembered my things were in another room. "Merlin please help me!"

WITH SIRIUS:

Watching her bolt into the bathroom, Sirius groaned and flopped onto the bed. He wasn't sure what came over him. One moment he was in control and the next it went to hell. He couldn't stop once he began, the taste of her lips and the softness of her skin, it was just too much. He knew, he had pushed too far and too fast. She was just a girl-innocent and untouched girl-who by the greed of her father, was tossed into a marriage. One with a man much older than her, not only that, but Sirius wasn't half the man he used to be. He was broken and had demons. Demons that would never stop their torment. He couldn't deny, that having her by his side, was placing her in danger as well. Even more that her usual ones with Harry. Still he was a very beautiful girl and try as he would, he had to have her. It has been years since he's acted as he was raised. Usually the simple mention of his name, had witches and muggles falling to his feet. But not this witch. No, he'd have to concur this one. He may be rusty, but it's like riding a broom stick. Once you learn, you never forget.

WITH ATHENA:

Taking in a deep breath, I cracked the door up. "Sirius?"

"Yes?"

"Umm, I need some clothes." Hearing him climb out the bed and out of the room, I waited. Sitting on the toilet until, he knocked softly. "Thank you." Reaching for it, he didn't let go.

"When you are finish, may I have a word with you?" He asked. His eyes gave nothing away.

Nodding, I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Of course." I took my time, trying to postpone the talk. I wasn't sure what he wanted to say. Maybe he was going to back out? Angry for leaving him? What if he wanted more than the kiss? "Stop it Athena! You are getting worked up for nothing!" Chanting myself, I finished washing myself. Once I was dried and dressed, I walked out into the room. Sirius sat on the bed showered and dressed. And let me tell you, he was too good to be true. Dressed in a burgundy shirt, black trousers and black jacket. His hair was loose, but combed neatly. A pocket watch, was seen on the inside of his jacket. I couldn't help, but notice a black ring on his finger, followed by a silver watch. "Hi."

"Come." Holding his hand out for me, I took it with a bit of uncertainty. "I want to talk about the kiss."

"Okay."

"If I pushed too fast, please forgive me. I did not want to make you uncomfortable, or embarrass you." Sirius, tone was nothing but sincerity.

Looking into his eyes, I shook my head. "It was not that. I just-I didn't know how to react. I did not mind." The last part was nothing, but a whisper. Why was I such an idiot around him? "I am the one to apologize. I should not have left you like that."

Sirius chuckled, a certain charm coming onto his face. The smirk he held was not one I have seen. It made him seem younger and a bit rebels. "I want to make things right. This Is something that must happen, so let's make the best of it. I don't want this to be a simple business to keep the family line pure. Let me be your friend, before I can be anything else."

Now that I can handle. A friend, with the promise of much more. "I'd like that."

"But, I wish to ask permission for something." He asked.

"What?"

"A repetition of this morning." I know he saw the fear, flash behind my eyes. "Simple gestures Athena. Kisses, hand holding, public appearance, family meetings and physical contact. It would make what is to come, much easier."

He was right. Even though I was a never wreck, I must get used to him touching and kissing me. He was after all the one to be my first. "Okay."

"Okay?"

I nodded, plastering a smile on my face. "Okay."

Giving me a quick peck on the lips, he jumped to his feet. "I must speak with Remus and I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast."

"Alright." With that he was gone. "What did I just get myself into?" With a groan I bounced down the steps. Surprised in seeing the kitchen empty, Molly was always the first to wake up. Glancing at my watch, I cursed. The others still had an hour to wake. Shrugging to myself, I pulled out pans and eggs. Using my wand, I enchanted the potato peeler to peel the potatoes. Followed with setting the table and flipping the eggs. Grabbing the bacon, I allowed them to fry. So, lost in my activity, I did not see or feel Sirius enter the kitchen.

Unexpectedly, I was turned around, his hand drifting to my hip. It settled there and pulled me closer. I was against his warm chest, chiseled to perfection. Must he be so perfect? Splaying a hand on his chest, intending to push him away, but instead I left it there. My breath quickens, as did his. Gasping softly as he nuzzled my neck with delicate kisses. So, faint, they were whispers. I urged myself to push him away, but I couldn't. Instead I gripped his shirt, in a fierce fist. My limp body beginning to tremble uncontrollably. His head angled slightly to his side, as his lips came closer and closer to mine. I was surprised to find my own lips parting. Our breath mingled, just like before. My heart flustering in my chest. Then his arms encircled me, his fingers gently ran up and down my spine, coaxing shivers out of me. With my cheeks still blushing hotly, I glanced back up into his captivating gray eyes. He leaned down, resting his forehead against mine. I watched breathlessly as his eyes studied mine with silent intense. His warm breath ghosted across my face. Shutting my eyes in anticipation, I stifled a surprised gasp as his lips captured mine. The heat seemed to travel through my veins, warming me entirely. At first, it was a delicate butterfly of a kiss. Drawing me even closer to him, he tilted slightly deepening the kiss. This time he asked for no permission as his tongue thrusted into my mouth, earning himself a low moan. Just as I felt a rush of euphoric bliss envelop me, making my body react in strange ways, it ended.

"Sirius!" A shrieking voice, rang throughout the kitchen.

Jumping at the intrusion, I tried to step away, but he rejected in releasing me. so Instead I hid my face in his chest, hoping and praying they would leave. Sirius simply, turned his head to glare at the intruders.

"What?" He growled, making him sound more animal than human.

Molly stalked up to us, ripping me from his arms and behind her. "Just because you are to marry, does not mean you have to right to take advantage of her!"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I have not taken advantage of her and I never will Molly. Like you said we are to marry and it is perfectly normal for me to kiss my fiancé." He finished, with a hand stretched out towards me. A clear sign of his claim. Looking between the two, I placed my hand in his larger one. Pulling me to his side, he wrapped his arm around my waist and glared at the woman. It was a showdown, one neither were willing to lose. Looking towards the door, I tensed. Everyone, and I do mean everyone stood there. Hermione and Ginny held stupid grins on their faces. Harry was slightly paled and Ron seemed sick. The twins were snickering, while the rest of the group was somewhat neutral. Remus seemed disappointed with his friend.

"She may be your fiancée, but she deserves respect Sirius!" Molly argued.

"Kissing her has nothing to do with respect Molly." Sirius snapped. I can see the anger swimming behind his eyes, waiting to erupt. "For merlin sake's Molly, it was simply a kiss. It's not as if you found us shagging on the counter."

"Well then it's a good thing I arrived when I did. Otherwise who knows what I'd find." Molly snapped, clearly not hearing what she was saying.

Either way her words hurt a bit. Did she really think I would throw myself at him? Did she think so little of me?

Sirius took the words as hard as I did. It would seem as if he was the insulted one. "Careful Molly. Athena is now under my protection and I will not have her insulted." His tone held a certain threat.

Molly narrowed her eyes on the wizard. "Then show some respect Black."

Not wanting to be in the middle when the wands came out, I quickly snuck out. Pulling the others and Remus with me. Sirius was currently ranting about, it just being a bloody kiss. Molly retaliating that I was too young for him to be feeling up, no matter if I was to marry him or not. Blocking them out I turned to Remus.

"Professor Lupin, could you take us to the train station. It appears Molly and Sirius are in for the long haul." I asked, sighing as the shouting got louder.

Remus nodded, trying to keep the smile from his lips. "Of course, finish getting ready and meet me in Sirius house." I glanced at him, slightly confused. "I left my briefcase there and you need to get your pet."

That's right! I couldn't leave without my trunk either. Doing as told I jogged up to the room and grabbed my jacket. Not sure if I should take my books, I didn't notice Sirius walk into the room. Yelping at the hands, that had fallen on my waist. "Bloody hell Sirius!"

"Sorry love." Clearly not sorry, he took a seat on the edge of the bed.

Looking him over, I sighed in relief. "I see no injuries and you weren't hex, so I take it things ended well?"

Sirius playfully glared at me. "Funny, it's the emotional trauma she has caused me."

Giving him a shrug, I turned back to my books. "You're a big boy, I'm sure you can handle it." Finally deciding on going half way, I pulled my wand and shrunk two of the four books. Placing them in my pocket, I zipped it up.

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked, in a slight bored tone.

I quirked an eye brow. "First day at Hogwarts remember? Remus had agreed to take us to the train station. Molly and you seemed to engross in your verbal battle."

Sirius grumbled something along the words of 'bloody woman'. "Well then where are you meeting him?"

"Your home." I replied, not really paying attention to my words.

Sirius paused, his eyes flashing something I didn't quite get. "It's your home as well Athena." He almost whispered it.

Leaning over and kissing him on the cheek, I leaned closer to his ear. "I know Sirius." Before I could back away, he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Should we use the floo channel or apparated there?" He asked, clearly wanting the latter.

Looking down at my clean white shirt, I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Appareate. I don't want to dirty my clothes."

"Very well." Holding me even tighter, I held my breath as he mingled together. Holding me steady, Sirius placed me on my feet. Not letting go, until I had my balance.

Just then I was suddenly tackled by two, fluffy and furry figures. "You two miss me. Kreature been feeding you?" That earned me a sloppy kiss on the neck. Not noticing the way Sirius, eyes darken in jealousy. Both wolves were your typical dire wolves.

Gryffindor was red/brown, with black tiger stripes running across his back and two back legs. He was the one to join me this year at Hogwarts. His named fitted him perfectly, he was brave, had courage, loyal and a huge sweetheart. Everyone was simply drawn to him, petting and kissing him. kind of reminded me a lot of Sirius actually. The girls fell under his charms. He was given to me, by my brother. Asked to look out for him, but ended keeping him as he grew attached to me.

Slytherin, was the youngest one by a year. He was fully black. His favorite time to go out for hunts and walks, were at midnights. The only thing that gave him away, in the darkness were his green eyes. As the other one, his name was perfect for him. Always bullying Gryffindor, causing mischiefs, but he was loyal and very over protective of me. He was with me last year and had taking a liking to Draco as a chew toy. For some reason, he never allowed anyone, but those from Gryffindor touch him. He was given to me by Snape, as a birthday gift.

Both wolves had tried to protect me against my father, but it only earned them, being hit by his wand and chained in the back yard.

Leaving them be, I took off into my room and gathered my things. Shrinking it all down, so it would fit in one trunk. After I was done, I made sure I had Gryffindor's things and blocked Slytherin from reaching buck beak's room. I really don't want to come home to a blood bath. As we waited for the others to arrive, I took out a book and read. Sirius paced the room, corner to corner. It was annoying. Every now and then, he'd glance my way and just as I was about to snap, he took a seat beside me.

"Earlier today I said I wanted to do things right." I nodded, weary of what he might say next. "That includes giving you an engagement ring."

I quickly scooted back, with a shake of my head. "No, Sirius-"

"Allow me this please." He cut me off, pulling a black velvet box from his pocket. He held it out to me, in the palm of his hand. "Open it."

Doing as told, I gasped softly. I never expected this. The ring itself was black, small ruby's embedded around it. In the middle sat a blood red ruby, big enough to be notice, but discreet as well. Small tiny diamonds circling the rock. Beautiful was not nearly enough to describe it, but either way it was too much. Opening my mouth, Sirius stopped me.

"Athena, please accept the ring. This engagement began wrong and for the wrong reasons, let me fix what little I can. Plus, Remus helped me pick it out."

I couldn't reject him, not just for fear of hurting him, but because I could see the emotions swimming within his eyes. "Okay, I accept."

Grinning he pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it on my finger. "This will keep the snotty boys away from you, but this one…" He pulled out another ring. Only this one was a steel, black ring with specks of dark red. It had the Black crest engraved on it. "This one will keep you safe. If you are even harmed or in danger I will know."

"How?"

"Blood magic." He said, as if it was the obvious. "The ring carries some of my blood Athena. If anyone tries to take it off. If you are harmed. Scared. Sad. I will feel it. That ring will keep us connected, no matter where you are." Lifting his left hand, he showed me his own black family ring. "The rings have been magically bonded."

I smiled at the sweet, yet over protective gesture. "So while I am at school-"

"I won't be, but a few steps away."

Running my finger over the ring, I failed to notice the shiver that passed through Sirius. "Thank you." Giving him a kiss on the corner of his mouth, he grinned. Just then Remus and the rest flooed into the living room.

"Padfoot?" Remus frowned, clearly not knowing his friend was here. "You are coming along?"

Nodding, the wizard draped a hand over his shoulder. "Of course. I would like to see my godson and fiancé off safely." He glanced at the others. "And their friends as well. Besides you tend to get distracted easily."

"I do not." Remus grumbled, a slight pink on his cheeks.

Sirius snorted in laughter. "Moony, before Tonks, every girl had you drooling and seeing lamb chops.

Glaring at his friend and us for laughing, he gave a small growl. "You brats ready?"

"I'm good to go. This should be a good year, as long as a giant snake doesn't try and eat me." I grumbled.

"Or get kidnapped for a stupid game." Ron shivered. Poor lad, still hasn't gotten over that.

"let's scratch dealing with three headed dogs as well." Hermione added. Yet ironically, she was cooing at two dire wolves. Ginny was on the side, scratching Slytherin's belly. Some protectors they were.

"You three done complaining?" Remus asked somewhat annoyed, but the amusement danced and summersaulted behind his eyes.

"Yes, professor lupin." The four of us chorused.

It was then that I spotted certain twin's missing. "Where are Fred and George?"

"They needed to stop at the shop for a few things, they will meet us at the station." Ron answered.

"Well, we will see you in a bit. I am going to take my fiancé to the station." Sirius smirked, wrapping his arm around my waist. "Shall we?" Nodding I braced myself for the sick feeling of apparatating.

Luckily it wasn't long before we were at king's cross station. There weren't many muggles, being as it was a week day and a little past 10am. You had vendors yelling as the potential customers came to and from. The smell of wet coats, cigarette's cologne and perfumes mixing within the damp air. I reached for my trunk, but was beat by Sirius who decided to pull it through the tong of people. Through it all, Gryffindor kept to my side, not once trailing away or getting distracted. I kept to myself, trying not to gain any unwanted attention. I was already getting looks for the wolf. We were soon in front of the solid column of brick between platform 9 and 10. I was never too confident with this thing, I mean one day it might not work. Sirius took my hand, giving me a reassurance smile. Making sure no one was looking, we quickly ran through the invincible cloak. You know that feeling you get when, you break out from under the water? Well that's what it felt like. Only you were dry. Glancing behind me, I smiled as Gryffindor jumped from within the wall.

This side was almost no different than the muggles. If you don't count the magic and animals. Hundreds of witches and wizards roamed through the platform. In the center of it the long majestic scarlet and black, Hogwarts express. We walked through the students, bumping ever so often into one another. New students attached to their parents, nervous for their first year. Other's running from one side to the next, greeting and chatting with old and new friends, excited to start a new year. Suddenly I was pulled to the side and into strong arms.

Glancing up I relaxed at seeing Sirius. "What's the matter?"

"Too many kids." He grumbled, causing me chuckle. "Listen, I know I have said this before, but please be careful. If anything happens, anything at all do not hesitate to send me an owl. Or the dog. Look out for yourself and the others."

"I promise." Seeing the sincerity in his eyes, with a mixture of fear and worrisome was too much. He had beautiful eyes, to be filled with nothing, but happiness. "You do the same."

With a soft huff, he nodded. "I will. And try and stay out of trouble this year."

Groaning, I dropped my head on his chest. "Punch Malfoy once and it follows you for life."

Sirius barked out a laughter. "You hit Malfoy?"

Nodding, I hid my face even deeper. "Hermione did too. It was the day Harry found out about you." Although it mostly came out muffled, but I think he understood me.

"I meant no pranks, but yeah that too. Try and restraint from hitting anyone."

Looking up, I shivered as his breath ghost over my face. swallowing hard, I gave him a stiff nod. "No promises." With a slight smirk, he leaned down. Brushing his lips against mine, almost as if testing the waters. One of his hands slipped to the back of my neck, while the other pulled me closer to him. moaning as his tongue pushed past my lips and danced with mine. Oh merlin! Did this man know how to snog! Wrapping my hands around his neck, I crushed my body against his relishing in the warmth he gave. His body heat covering me from the cold and damp morning air. In a moment of bravery, I lowered my right hand to the hem of his shirt. Teasing for a moment, before I placed my hand under his shirt. His skin was smooth, harden with muscle's and a few scars here and there. Before I could explore more, someone cleared their throat. Breaking away, I was both relief and embarrassed it was only Remus. I really didn't want Harry to witness me openly kissing his godfather. It was still foreign for me, no matter how much I like it.

"Sirius. Must learn to behave yourself old friend." Remus scowled, pulled me away and slightly behind him. "Athena the others already aboard. Hurry, the train leaves in a few."

Giving him a nod, I waved bye to Sirius and ran towards the train. It took a few moments to find the cart. Students were bumping and pushing to find their seats, luckily Gryffindor made sure we were let through. Walking in, the wolf took up the floor. Harry sat between Ginny and Ron. Taking a seat beside Hermione and across the others, I glanced out the window. Smiling to myself, as Sirius gave a small wave. Waving back, I watched him left behind as we began to move. I couldn't help, but see the looks he was getting. Sirius may be free and a free man, but people still pointed him out. and who wouldn't? The wizard was the last in the Black line. Godfather to the boy-who-lived. Spent 12 years in Azkaban and escaped. Part of the order of phoenix and as far as everyone knew, single and with no heir. No pressure. It was then that I remember, we have not talked about the wedding. We had three months, from the moment he presents the marriage proposal to the ministry.

"Athena?" Hermione shook me.

Snapping out of my trance, I turned towards her. "What?"

"I was talking to you." She seemed somewhat worried.

"Sorry Mione. I was somewhere else." Turning my full body towards her, I gave her my full attention. "What were you saying?"

"How are things with Sirius?" She asked.

Blushing I shrugged. "Nothing's really changing. We are marrying, to save me from marrying Malfoy and our magic. Nothing more." I couldn't allow them to know what was going on. I didn't even know what was going on. I mean he caused me some feelings, but I knew it wasn't love. Not yet anyway.

"That kiss was not nothing." Ginny added.

Thinking off an answer, I bit my lower lip. Cursing at the taste of whiskey that still lingered there. "I can't deny him the right to kiss me. I am looking to make the best of the situation. The minute this is known, all eyes will be on us. Besides I best get comfortable with all of this. I can-" Ginny cut me off, with a loud and deafening squeal.

"Blimey Ginny! You gone popping my ear!" Ron whimpered.

"What's is wrong with you?" Harry asked, rubbing his ear.

"Her hand" She squealed. "Your hand!"

"Stop squealing like some school girl!" Ron yelled.

Glancing at my hand, I cringed at not remembering I was sporting the ring. "He gave it to me this morning."

Harry grabbed my hand, giving it a once over. "I don't know about this stuff, but it's nice."

"Nice?! That thing is huge!" Ginny giggled.

Ron groaned. "Are you going to scream the whole way?" Ginny scowled, sticking her tongue out at him. Ignoring his sister, he turned to talk with harry. Ginny was happily examining the ring, while Hermione scribbled something on a piece of paper. Giving her a look as she handed it to me. Rolling my eyes as I read the perfect hand writing.

*Have you slept with him?*

"No."

"No what?" Harry asking, putting a pause to his conversation.

Glaring at the snickering witch, I quickly changed the subject. "Harry, you still going to be seeker?"

"Yeah, last owl I got said we were going to start practice tomorrow." He grinned. I always loved the way his eyes lit up. They did that every time he spoke of something he loved. Same way they dimed into a darker green, when he was upset.

We talked for a while, pretty much nothing serious. We stayed cleared of the situation with Voldemort. As well as the one about my marriage. I still had to tell my brother. Now that should be fun. Harry and I decided to buy one of each candy on the cart. Corcksack had decided a game of chase was in ordered, when Ron allowed his chocolate frog loose. Damn cat was jumping all over the place, only stopping when Gryffindor snapped at him. It was then that professor Remus walked in, he held a tired look in his eyes. Then I remembered last night was a full moon.

"You okay professor?" I felt for him, but he was getting there.

Giving me a kind smile, he took a seat. "Yes, just finished making my rounds. How are you holding up?"

"I'm alright. Glad to be back, but we all know this year is going to be tough."

Harry was being attack from all sides and we can do only so much. Kids can he harsh and will not hold back in hurting harry. Fear can drive even the sanest of people over the edge.

"We will get through it. We always do." He hummed. "I see Sirius has given you the ring."

Looking down I couldn't help, but feel something. "Yes, just this morning. He also gave me the Black's ring."

Remus chuckled. "Let me guess…blood magic?"

"Yeah." looking up at him, I debated. The past was a hard one and asking can bring back, bad memories. "Professor, what was Sirius like?"

"Like?"

"Yeah, you know my age? Before Azkaban. Before everything."

Remus smiled, clearly remembering the old days. "He was a charmer, flirt with every girl and guy, honest, loyal, a good friend, didn't know when to shut up. Still doesn't. Between the three of us, we pulled some of the craziest pranks. Always ready to defend his friends, hated his family and their pure-blood mania. All but his uncle. He settled a bit after being disowned, but never stopped being himself. In fact, he seemed relief after leaving. Regardless of what one might think, Sirius was a good student, smart as well. He enjoyed a good book in private. His skills in position and non-verbal spells were amazing, still are. He also knows a few languages. After Lilly and James his mood darken, even more when Harry was taken." He paused a moment, swallowing down. "Sirius never had time to mourn the death of our friends, he was sent to Azkaban before he had time." His smile dropped, replaced by a sad one. "As you can see, Sirius rarely laughs and smiles. If he does it is when he is with you or Harry. He no longer plays pranks or uses his charm. Many have called it maturity, but after all that has happened to him, he rarely sees the joy in life."

"How would I be able to help?" I asked, I really wanted to make his life better.

Remus huffed with a chuckle. "Believe it or not, you are already doing it. Sirius seem more relax and energized. With you he has someone to look out for, yes Harry too, but the boy is looking for something Sirius can't give him at the moment."

I sighed, knowing very well. "A father."

"Sirius see's so much of James in him, that he can't get past it. He has never had a moment to grief. Sirius sees him as a mate and his godson. Harry looks for a father figure in him. Maybe in time, he can give him that, but not now." Placing a hand on my arm, he took a deep breath. "As for you? You are what he needs. Yes, the way things were done, were the wrong way, but it couldn't happen at a better time. Allow him to watch over you, protect you and…love you. It will give him a purpose, something to live for."

Giving Remus a reassurance smile, I glanced at the Black ring. "He already is." Brushing a finger over it, it caused me to feel him. Sense him if just for a second, it seemed as if Sirius was next to me.

WITH SIRIUS:

Sirius stumbled into is room. He'd just finished a meeting with the order. One that simply pissed him off. Dumbledore had ordered them to stay put. Not to move a finger. That old man had lost it! Voldemort was collecting followers, with each passing second and he was to sit here and wait! For what? Until Harry was in danger? His fiancé and their friends? Did that man care about them at all? They should be out there gathering forces, building an army. Or at least stopping the dark lord from getting his hands on- suddenly he felt a shiver run through him. Smiling all anger and desperation disappeared. Looking at his own ring, he sighed. She was thinking of him, but was that good or bad? He really hoped it was good. He was a lost cause; the girl was not even gone a day and he already missed her. And he had the entire Weasley family with him. They should keep him sane until Athena returned for the holidays. He'd already picked out her gift and seeing as they would be married by then, it should be appropriate. For once his mother's plan backfired in a good thing for him. Taking a sip of his fire whiskey, he tossed the rest into the fire and called it a night


	6. Chapter 6

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, HOSPITAL HAS REALLY TAKEN A TOLL ON ME.**

 **ANYWAYS HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER, SHORT, BUT PROMISE THE NEXT ONE TO BE LONGER.**

It was past 10pm when the train stopped. Remus had left to the front of the train, for some teachers meeting. Not that I was interested. Everyone had fallen asleep, I stayed awake. It was a force of habit after the dementors attack last year. As the train came to it's halt, I awoke the sleeping four. Gathering our bags, we piled out of the cabin and into the hallway. Gryffindor trotted in front of us clearing the path for all of us. The second I took a step out, the cold licked at my face and crept under my clothes, spreading across my skin like the lacy tide on a frigid winter beach. With purple lips tinged with blue and gently chattering teeth I wrapped my thin coat around tighter. As I jogged to catch up the others, I spotted Draco and his goons pass by Harry.

"Surprised the ministry is still letting you walk around free potter." He teased. "You better enjoy it while you can. I suspect there is a cell in Azkadom with your name on it." Harry snapped, lunging himself at Malfoy. Ron grabbed a hold of him, just in the kick of time. Now that was a shocker, Harry was never this easily set off. Let alone that violent. "What I tell you? Complete nut job."

"Just stay away from me!" Harry yelled.

"It's only, Malfoy." Ron said. "What you expect?"

"Gryffindor." The wolf trotted over to me. "Catch the snake." It was a little trick I taught him and Slytherine. Snake was the key word for Malfoy. Didn't matter if it was the father or son, they were on their asses. The animal ran of with a low growl, he ran through the students bumping into some. It wasn't long until I heard Malfoy and his goons screaming. Harry and the others chuckled, as someone cleared their throat behind me. Turning around slowly, I grinned innocently at Remus and Snape, who stood behind him. "Hello professors." Glancing behind me, I glared at my leaving friends. So much for back up.

"I thought you promised Sirius you'd stay out of trouble." Remus spoke in a firm tone, but the amusement was seen in his eyes.

I shrugged. "I never promised. I said I would try and stay out of trouble. Besides he was really getting on my nerves."

Snape sighed. "Not even an hour of arrival. That's a new record I believe."

"Correction, I still hold the record for the fight on the train. Come now professor, I feared Draco was going to attack my friends." Giving both professors a cheeky smile, I all but ran away from them, bumping into my friends. They stood together watching a cart pull away. "Way to leave me hanging back there. Real great friends you lot are."

Hermione chuckled. "They are pudding around you."

"Shut up."

Neviel suddenly appeared beside us, carrying an oddly cute cactus. "Hey guys."

"Hey Neviel." We all answered.

"What is it?" Harry asked. I turned, but saw nothing, but the carriage. He on the other hand was mesmerized by something.

"What's what?" Ron asked.

"That…pulling the carriage." Now I was worried, getting closer I placed a hand on his forehead. Well he had no fever. Harry slapped my hand away with a huff.

"Nothing is pulling the carriage Harry." I replied.

"It's pulling itself, like always." Hermione added.

Harry walked towards the carriage, avoiding what ever the hell he was seeing. We followed somewhat hesitant. Staying a bit back I studied the empty space before me, stretching my hand I jumped. Something was breathing! I could feel the warm air hit my hand, it reminded me that of a horse, only this was a bit colder. Sucking in a breath I got closer gasping on the boney structure I felt. It was amazing. "Great I'm going nuts." Pulling back, I rushed up to Hermione.

"Your not going mad." A sweet and soft voice perked up. We all turned to look at a little blond girl sitting on the carriage. She held a magazine upside down. What the hell is going on today?! She lowered the book and smiled. "I can see them as well. You are just as sane as I am."

"Well that's comforting." Ron mumbled.

Slapping him over the head, I nudged him closer towards the carriage. "Be nice and hurry up. We are literally the last ones here." Making sure they were all aboard I turned to climb in, only to realize there was not seat for me. "Hermione get up please." I said.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"Well I am not walking to Hogwarts and I sure as hell am not riding on anyone's lap. I know you sure as hell don't want to sit on one of the guys laps either." She shook her head with a slight blush. "Alright then, get up and sit on mine. You are lighter than me." Doing as told, she swapped places with me. Followed by taking a seat on my lap, she was heavier than I remembered. "You should be honored." I laughed. "Usually I'd have you buy me dinner first."

"Shut up." Hermione grumbled.

The ride was uneventful, Luna spoke about some creatures taking her shoes. I striked up a conversation with Hermione, apparently we had an assignment for Snape's class over the break. I had no clue, there for I did not do it. Now Snape may love me, but the man gave me no breaks and to be honest, for that I was grateful. It was bad enough the hassle I got from the other students on the attachment we had, I really didn't want to make it worse by getting passes. Hermione nearly fell off, from the jolt the carriage gave upon stopping. We quickly jogged up the steps and rejoined the group of students. At the moment we were all mixed, newbies with seniors.

Ms. McGonagall appeared before us in a jiffy. "Those of you coming back please go and take your seats. Those first years, wait here why we prepare everything."

Not having to be told twice I ushered the group into the grand room. As we took our seat I couldn't help, but notice everyone looking at Harry. I hated the looks he was getting at the moment, they were nothing but dislike, fear, hate and glares. Oh man something told me this was going to be a very long year. A few moments chatting with the few other friends I have, the gran doors opened and in walked the new bloods. The new students all held a familiar look of shock, gasping mouths and even a few timid looks.

As I was about to turn away, I myself gasped at seeing a familiar face. Little Gilbert! This meant…looking towards Slytherin table I grinned, Ian Gilbert! Said man grinned and waved back at me. Ian was my first and still is my only crush, he always helped me when Snape couldn't. Stood up to my father a few times to protect me, earned himself a few bruises in the process. Ian was always the man I believed would be my first. He was the man I wanted to married and have a family. When I first met him it was his eyes that caught me. They were bright green, the greenest you can ever imagine. Many said he used magic to cause them such shade of color, but I know the truth. They were as real as they came. I missed him last year, he was gone and even Snape didn't know why. But he was back and that was all that matter. Maybe we could…shit! I was going to have to tell him. I wasn't sure how he was going to react, I just hoped it didn't ruin the little friendship we can only have at the moment.

"Athena."

I snapped my attention towards Dumbodore in shock. "Yes sir?"

"I believe this is yours." He moved to the side and revealed my wolf. Gryffindor was happy lounging on the platform and chewing on what seemed like a piece of robe. Look like he got a new chew toy. "Please."

"Sorry professor." Trying to hide my blush, I called for him. "Ven!" The dog was under my seat in three seconds flat. Patting him on the head I looked towards Malfoy and smirked. The kid was fuming and probably cursing me in that nasty mind of his. Ian caught my attention with an amused look. I shrugged which earned me shake of the head. God I missed him!

As the kids got sorted into their houses, I was a bit disappointed at seeing little Gilbert not get sorted with us. But at least he was with his brother, the one thing I knew for a fact was that Ian hated Malfoy. So I knew Jeremy will be safe from Draco. As the last kid was sorted we were allowed to eat. Tossing a turkey leg to Gryffindor, I served myself a plate of food. I spotted Luna going for the pie. A huge smile on her face. Taking a sip of my water I glanced at the teachers table and frowned. Hagrid was missing.

"Good evening children!" Dumbodore's deep and loud voice carried over the entire grand room. "Now we have two changes in staffing this year. Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave." I wonder where he's gone. Harry was worried as well. I spotted Snape give a small clap, but he was quick to glare at the woman beside her. "I'd also wish to welcome our new defense against the dark arts teacher professor Doloris Humbridge." Professor Dumbodore chuckled. "And I'm sure you will all join me in wishing the professor good luck. Now Mr. Filch has also asked that I remind you-" A squeaking noice was made, causing the professor to stop talking and all eyes turned to Doloris.

I swore she reminded me of one of my aunts. God I hated that woman, always pointing out my flaws, reminding me I was a mistake, hating I choice Hogwarts instead of all women's school. And lord she dressed the same! But in public, she was the perfect, loving and caring aunt. Always putting up a fake screen to other people. This woman, if I am not mistaken will cause a lot of problems. And something told me we were going to be stuck in the middle.


	7. Chapter 7

She slowly and with a really creepy smile, stood up and walked towards the front. I swear I got goosebumps just looking at her. The room even got colder.

"She was at my hearing." Harry whispered to us.

I frowned casting look at him then to the woman. "What?"

"She works for fortune." Harry replied.

I frowned. "What the hell is she doing here then?"

"Thank you, head master." As she walked towards Dumbledore, I couldn't help, but see a dragon stalking towards her prey. "For those kind words of welcoming." She turned towards all of us. Creepy smile getting creepier. "And how lovely, to see all your bright, happy faces, smiling up at me." I glanced around, smirking at how no one was smiling back. Guess I wasn't the only one creeped out by her. "I'm sure we are all going to be very good friends."

I scoffed. "Any else slightly creeped out?" Hermione, Ron and the twins nodded in union. Her eyes fell on me, causing chills to run up my back. "Damn."

"The ministry of magic, has always consider the education of young witches and wizards, be a vital importance." She walked from side to side, watching all of us. "Although each head master, has brought something new to this, historic school." She glanced at Dumbledore, to which he bowed his head and thanked her. "Progress for the sake of progress, must be discouraged. Let us preserve must be preserve. Perfect what can be perfected. And prune practices that ought to be prohibited." She whispered that last as if it were a curse. What got to me was her giggle though, tiny witch like giggle. With another creepy smile, she turned to walk back to her seat.

We all just sat there, not sure as to what to do. Dumbledore began to clap, giving us a look. So following orders, we all slowly began to clap as well. This was so freaking stupid. "Thank you professor Umbridge, that really was illuminating." Professor Dumbledore said.

I glanced up at the professor tables, catching Snape's eyes, I rolled mine. He nodded, with a slight smirk on his lips.

"What's it mean?" I heard Harry ask Ron.

Hermione sighed. "It means the ministry is interfering with Hogwarts."

It was after our dinner that problems we're beginning. After all were dismissed to their homes, I followed Harry into the common room. Pretty much it was the only place females and males could mix, after that it was each to their sides of the room. Following slightly behind, I couldn't help, but notice all eyes were on him. All were either disgusting or pity. One bad move and I was going to make them into pigs!

"Dean, Seamus, holiday alright?" Harry asked two of the boys sitting together. Funny I don't remember these two.

"Alright Harry, better than Seamus anyways."

I glared at the little ass that slammed his paper on the coffee table. He stood, trying to act all tough for the group of students. "My mom didn't want me to come back this year."

"Why not?" Harry asked.

I could have slapped him across the head. Was Harry really that naïve sometimes?

"Let me see, uh, because of you." He snapped. "The daily prophet is saying a lot of things Harry. About

Dumbledore as well."

I glared at the idiot. Was he seriously thrash talking Dumbledore. "And you mother believed it?"

He turned at me with a stupid smile. "Well, nobody was there the night Cedric died."

"Well I guess you should read the prophet then, like your stupid mother. It'll tell you everything you need to know."

I was shocked at his words. Harry was never this aggressive, to no one. And to speak of someone's mother that way, holy shit what was wrong with him!

"Don't you dare talk about my mother like that!"

"I will have a go at anyone that calls me a liar!" Harry shouted.

Knowing things will not be ending well, I grabbed him by the shoulders. "Harry, upstairs now." He wouldn't budge at my pushing. "Harry." I was just about ready to punch him in the throat, when Ron walked in. "Thank you Merlin! Ron!"

"What's going on?"

"He's mad is what's going on." The kid said. "Do you believe the rubbish that is coming out with you

know who?"

Ron glanced at me and sighed. "Yeah, I do." He moved to Harry's other side, leaving me on the other side, protecting harry. "Does anyone else have a problem with Harry?" No one tried to say anything or do anything. Harry tossed them all one last look and headed to their room.

"Ron go with him please." As he too disappeared, I was faced with the crowd once more. "What?"

"You believe him? In Merlin honest you believe the dark lord is back?" A first year girl scoffed.

I nodded, crossing my arms. "Yes I do. You all have become sheep's. These past four years, you can't possibly think all that has happened is fake. Or lie created by Harry and Dumbledore? What am I saying that is probably what you are all thinking. But they are not. I stand by Harry and my friends, lets just hope the day you all learn the truth, it won't be too late."

"Athena!" Hermione came running into the room, stopping just behind all the students. "You alright?"

"Yes, right?" I got all nods. "See we are all good."

She narrowed her eyes at everyone, clearly not believing me. "Okay then, Dumbledore has asked to speak with you."

Me? What could he possibly want with me? Grabbing my coat, I stopped beside her. "Do me a favor, please check on Harry when you get a chance."

She quickly became worried. "What's happened?"

"Relax Mione, he was simply upset." One last glare at the room, I called for my pet and walked out. I was still bit confused, the last time the headmaster called me to his office, I was brought in with Ron and Harry. It had been after Harry killed the Basilisk and got Ginny out of the chamber. As I approached the eagle statue I spotted Snape.

"Hello, pa."

Snape gave me a warm smile. "Athena."

Hugging him, I gestured to the eagle. "Any idea what this is about?"

"Mmm, yes."

"Are you going to tell me?" He shook his head, pushing me in between the eagles wings. "That is not nice!"

He shrugged walking away. "When have I even been nice."

Snape was out of my sight before I would respond. As I stepped out of the stairs and approached the door, I ordered Gryffindor to stay. I really didn't want a repeat of him chasing Fawkes. Knocking I received no answer, so I walked in only to find no one in the office.

"Professor?" Receiving no answer I opted to look around, not once seeing the headmaster standing at the balcony on top. "Hello Fawkes, how you been big boy?" Gently petting his chest, I chuckled at the small purr like noise. "I've missed you."

"And he you."

I jumped at the sudden voice. "Professor!"

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to frighten you." He slowly walked down, feeding the phoenix a treat. "Only you has he allowed to touch him. Anyone else and they would be burned."

I couldn't help, but smile a bit. "I've been told I have a way with animals."

"Ahh, yes. I still remember the many strays you and Hagrid have brought in."

"Forgive me." I felt guilty, seeing that our antics have always caused him problems at one point. I mean take Buckbeak for example.

He waved it off, as he took a seat at his desk. "Please take a seat." As I did, he pulled out a piece of paper. A letter to be exact. "I have been informed of your current situation, with black and yourself."

"Yes sir."

"How are you doing?"

"I am doing fine, it's been a lot to take in sir."

"Yes, I suppose is has." He leaned forward, looking over the letter. "Three months to marry. Two to have a heir to the Black line."

"Yes sir." I have yet to accept the marriage in total, but the heir I was only 19 for crying out loud. I never planned in having kids to begin with.

"Have you decided on how you would like to proceed? With the marriage I mean." He asked.

I sighed deeply, building up the nerve to speak. "I have given it a lot of thought actually. I was hoping the ministry would allow me an extension to the date of the wedding, I know they expect us to marry in three months."

"How long?"

Biting my lip, I shrugged. "Until the ending of holiday break. I was going to send a letter to Sirius, see if it would be best before or after Christmas."

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "Very well, you speak with Black and I will send a request to the Ministry."

I was a bit taken back, by his offer. I was actually going to ask Sirius to speak with them. "Uh, thank you professor."

"None needed, now run along."

Thanking him once more, I left in a rush. By the time I reached my dorm everyone had gone to bed, or so I thought. Ask wrote the letter to Sirius, I rolled my eyes at the two females reading over my shoulder. "Reading over someone's shoulder is rude you know."

Hermione laughed. "Not even a full day and already missing him?"

Dropping the quill I turned towards them. "Not what you two are thinking."

Ginny sat beside Mione with a challenging look. "Then what is it?"

Grabbing the letter, I cleared my throat. "Let me know what you think."

Dear Sirius Orion Black

I am writing to inform you that I have spoken to professor Dumbledore and he been informed of our situation. I have asked if possible we could get an extension to the due date of the wedding. At least to the end of holiday break. As to not intervene with my studies. On that note would you prefer the first week or last week of Christmas?

Sincerely

Athena

I looked up to see looks of shock on their faces. "What?" Both girls looked at each other, neither speaking. "What?!"

"Well I just think it was a bit-" She was cut off.

"Cold, distant, emotionless, no feelings, really dul-"

"Alright I get it!" I crunched up the letter, tossing it over my shoulder. "Mind I remind you I have never sent a letter to a man, let alone my fiancé."

Ginny shook her head, amusement written on her face. "Write as if you were writing to a friend Athena." She paused for a moment. "A friend you are to marry of course."

"Gee thanks, that helps a lot." I leaned back in my chair, trying to come up with a decent letter.

Hermione groaned, grabbing my quill and a paper. She quickly wrote something down. I glanced at Ginny, who simply shrugged. Slamming the quill down, she took one last look at the letter and handed to me. "There. Read."

Dear Sirius

I hope you are well. I have settled well into my dorms. I wish to apologies for the lateness of my letter, but I must tell you. Dumbledore has offered to speak with the Ministry of magic, to ask for an extension to the date placed on our wedding. I have asked it to me moved to the end of holiday break. I also wish to ask for your input on the date of our wedding. I was thinking a week before Christmas or after. Hope to hear from you soon.

With love your Athena

I raised a brow. "Your Athena?"

Hermione gave me a deal with it look. "It's cute, intimate, and has a lot of emotion."

I debated for a moment, before deciding I didn't want to rewrite it. Plus I doubt I would come up with anything better. Folding the letter, I placed it in the envelope and sealed it with the Black's crest.

"Ginny, could I borrow your owl please?"

"Of course." She walked to the window, opening she called for it. "Earol!" We all cringed at the owl slammed into the window. "Oh Earol."

"He will make it correct?" I asked, hesitantly giving the letter to the owl.

Ginny laughed. "He may be stupid, but he always delivers." She set the owl loose, watching it disappear into the darkness of the night.

Putting my items back, I stood and stretched sighing in content as the snap of my bones. "Alright ladies all of you off to bed."

"Just cause you are old, doesn't mean we are too." Hermione mumbled, yawing in the process.

"I am only 19 Mione." Glancing at Ginny I saw the questions in her eyes. "I started Hogwarts later than the others. While everyone began at the age of 11 I was allowed by my father once I was 15, and only because Snape and Dumbledore asked him too."

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to pry." She whispered.

I waved it off. "No, don't worry, it is a common questions. But on the bright side me being the oldest, makes me the boss."

"HA!" Both girls tossed pillows at me.

Ignoring them both, I jumped into bed. Tomorrow was a new day at Hogwarts and we once more get a new dark arts teacher. Come to think of it, we never did keep a teacher for more than a year in that class. What was up with that? Yet Snape was itching to get his hands on that. I could see why really, he has taught me a lot. Of course all in private and without the other proffesors knowing. His reasons being I must know how to defend myself at all cost. Makes me wonder if he knew something like this would happen.


	8. Chapter 8

I sat beside Hermione as we waited for Umbridge to show up. The others joked and played, getting reacquainted with old and new friends. The two twin girls set loose a paper bird in class, causing joy for the others, only for it to catch fire and burn. We all turned to see Umbridge at the entrance of the classroom. What was up with that woman and pink?

"Good morning children." She greeted with a sweet tone and creepy smile. She walked in waving her wand, to write on the chalk board. "Ordinary wizarding level examinations. O-W-Ls. More commonly knowns as OWLs." God her voice was causing my ears to ring. "Study hard and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so, and the consequences may be severe." She levitated the text books towards us. "Your previous instruction in the subject has been disturbingly uneven." Dark arts defense basics for beginners. Was this old witch for real? These are for first year students, and even then we never use them. "But you'll be please to know, from now on, you will be following a carefully strutted, ministry-approved course of defensive magic." Hermione raised her hand suddenly. "Yes?"

"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells."

I frowned, scamming through the book only to find none. "She's right."

"Using spells?" She giggled. "Well, I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom."

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron asked.

"You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way." She replied, desperate in a way really.

"What use it that? If we're attacked, it won't be risk-free." I argued.

"Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class." Her sweet sticky voice was replaced with a more aggressive one, before going back. "It is the new of the mistily, that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations, which after all, is what school is all about."

I was really getting sick of the old hag. "No, school it to prepare us for the real world. We live in a magical world, Hogwarts teaches us what we need to survive it. There is a lot of evil out there and we must learn how to defend ourselves from it."

"Besides how is theory suppose to prepare us for what's out there?" Harry added.

She smiled, with a shake of her head. "There is nothing out there, dear. Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourself?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe Lord Voldemort."

I groaned, I believe him and I always will, but there was a place and time to speak of such things. This was not it. Glancing at the professor, I had to admit it was rather humors to see her fight to control herself.

"Now, let me make this quite plain." She slowly began walking towards Harry. "You have been told that a certain dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie."

"It's not a lie. I saw him. I fought him."

"Detention Mr. Potter." She lost her cool for a moment as she yelled and stalked back to the front of the classroom.

"So according to you Cedric Diggory, dropped dead of his own accord?!"

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident."

"It was murder! Voldemort killed him! You must know that!"

"Harry!"

"Enough!"

Both I and the professor yelled.

"Enough." She whispered. "See me later, Mr. Potter. May office." I shivered at the small giggle she gave.

I couldn't wait to get out of class, I felt trapped in there. It suffocated me just being close to her. I didn't want to leave Harry, but I couldn't stay either. Something about that woman filled me up with fear and rage. She was pure evil disguised as nothing, but a bloody butterfly. Later that day after lunch and finishing my classes, I settled in the common room finishing the last of my homework. All I had was Snape's essay and that wasn't due until nest week. Spotting Harry on the couch, I walked over to him. Hermione and Ron appeared just behind me. Seemed Ron had convinced her to help with his essay again. I a seat in front of Harry not eh table, as the other two on each side. Harry ignored us, pretending to read his text book.

"What's wrong with your hand?" Hermione asked.

Harry pulled out his right hand. "Nothing."

"The other hand." She pulled out his left hand from under his book.

I quickly grabbed his hand, running my thumbed gently over the fading redness. "That bloody old witch."

"You've got to tell Dumbledore." Hermione said.

"No." He snapped. "Dumbledore's got enough on his mind. Anyway, I don't want to give umbrage the satisfaction."

"Bloody hell Harry, the woman is torturing you." Ron said. "If the parents knew about this…"

"I haven't got any of those, have I Ron?"

"I grabbed his book, making his look at me. "You have Sirius and us." He my look for a few seconds, before grabbing his book back. I scoffed tossing my hands in the air.

"Harry, you have to report this. It's perfectly simple. You're being-"

"No, its not. Hermione, whatever this is, it's not simple." To say we were shocked by his attitude was falling short. Harry was not like this, never like this. "You don't understand."

"Then help us to." She plead, but he wasn't having any of it. He gathered his things and left. Leaving us confused and a bit angry.

"Wait here." I mumbled. Making sure no one followed, I walked into the dorms. "What the hell is your problem?"

Harry jumped. "What are you doing in here?"

"Answer me."

He shook his head. "Nothing."

I scoffed. "Nothing? That down there was not nothing? That down there was a friends we care for driving us away. That was something Harry!" Closing the door behind me, I walked in closer. "Harry?!"

"Just leave me alone!" He shouted, but not once did he look at me.

I paused watching him closely. I have been around him too long and been through too much, for mr to not know how to read him. He was scared. He was desperate. Walking into the bathroom, I grabbed a wet towel. Walking back out I took his hand and cleaned the scar. Whispering a small chant my mother thought me, I watched as it began to fade. "Harry just talk to me." He turned his head to the side. "I don't know what is wrong with you or acting this way and I won't pretend I do, but you are pushpin everyone away." Grabbing his chin, I slowly turned him to face me. "We are your family and friends Harry Potter. We have been through hell and back for and with you, and without a doubt in mine we will do it again. But until you let us in once more, this lonely feeling, the same one that makes each day harder will continue." Getting nothing, but silence I sighed in defeat. There wasn't more I could do, beating some sense into him, won't work. So I simply gave him a kiss on the head and walked for the door. "Keep the towel for the night on. Tomorrow the it will all be gone."

"Thank you." His voice was heavy, he sounded so tired.

"Don't ever thank me Harry."

The next morning Ginny, Hermione, Ron and I sat together eating breakfast. I was currently trying to memorize the what Snape had assigned. It was a potion that allowed us to shape into any animal we liked. It wouldn't mind trying it. Tossing a few pieces of bacon to Gryffindor, I looked up and laughed at the looks on both girls face, as they watched Ron eat non-stop.

"Do you ever stop eating?" Hermione asked.

Ron shrugged, answering with a full mouth. "What? I'm hungry."

"Come now Mione, he is a growing boy and he needs all that protein." Spotting Harry at the corner of my eye, I nudged Hermione. "Speaking of growing boys."

"Harry!" Ginny grinned.

He seemed a bit shy. "Can I join you?"

Before we could even answer loud voices, clearly arguing came from the hallways. We all gathered at the bottom of the steps, to see it was indeed Umbridge and McGonagall arguing. It seemed McGonagall found out Umbridge's technique in punishing us. All was good and calm, until I heard the old hag accuse Professor McGonagall of being disloyal. My blood began to boil, as I pushed my way through the students a hand stopped me. I was a bit surprised to see Ian.

"You do what I think your about to, and the punishment will be worse than a few lines." He whispered.

I growled trying to break loose. "She has no right to accuse-"

"I know Athena, but right now an outburst will only make this all worse."

As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. All I would get out if this would be a punishment. As I we all listened to the two continue to argue, I couldn't help, but notice Ian had yet to let go of my hand. It was then that we were all ordered away.

"I was nice seeing you again Ian."

He gave me a flirty smile, followed by a kiss on the hands, only he paused. "What's this?"

I opened my mouth, trying to find the courage to tell him, instead… "A gift, I must get going. See you around."

"Athena wait!"

I ran into the dinning hall straight for Hermione. "I need to talk to you." I quickly dragged her into the bathroom. "What am I going to do?"

"About what?" She asked. "What's the matter?"

"Ian Gilbert that's what's the matter!"

"Oh right, you two were a thing." Hermione mumbled.

I glared at towards her. "We were not a thing, we are simply friends that like each other. And who might have kissed…twice."

Hermione sat on the bench, and stared at me. "Start from the beginning."

"He saw the rings a while ago and when he asked what they were, I stood there gapping like a bloody fish, told them they were a gift and ran off." I moaned the last part, sliding to the ground in pure defeat. "He was the one boy I really liked Mione. He was the one I believed was going to be the man I loved and got married too. Even though he much rather have Maggie." Tossing my head back, I fought not to cry. "Now I have to tell him I am engaged and to marry in a few months."

Hermione sat down beside me, hugging me close. "I am sorry Athena, I wish there was something I could do. Anything to help you out of this."

"Just be there when I tell him."

"Of course."

In the past month Umbridge has been causing a huge change in Hogwarts and not in the good kind. She walked through out the school, making sure we were all perfect, ties up, shirts tucked in, clothes clean and following the 8 inches apart as we walked. Any misbehaving and we were punished by her stupid lines. The teachers were not saved either, she questioned each and everyone one of them. I got the down fall when she questioned Snape, it took hours to finally have him calm down and not kill her...a decision I regret to this day. Any magic on school grounds or products from George and Fred, were immediately shut down. Rules upon rules kept making their way on the wall, some as ridiculous as no laughing in the corridors. This lady was out of her damn mind! What was strange was the fact that Dumbledore was not fighting this. He was allowing this sadist to run this school. That was until today.

As we were exiting the last class all the students rushed to the patio. It seemed Umbridge was sacking someone, both Ginny and I were shock it was professor Trelawney. It pained me to see her beg that snake of a woman to allow her to stay. Professor McGonagall appeared, rushing to hug the woman and give her some comfort. It was then that Dumbledore appeared, asking both woman to get back inside. I couldn't hear clearly as to what they were saying, but by the look on his face it wasn't anything good. As I was leaving, I spotted Harry rushing to catch up to him, but to my surprise he was ignored. What the hell was wrong with everyone this year?


	9. Chapter 9

Later that night Ron, Hermione, Harry and I talked in the common room.

"That foul, evil, old gargoyle." Hermione growled, pacing in front of us. We're not learning how to defend ourselves. We're not learning how to pass out OWLs."

"She's taking over the school." I sighed.

'Security has been and will remain the Ministry's top priority.' Harry put the volume up, as the minister of magic spoke. 'Furthermore, we have convincing evidence that these disappearances are the work, of notorious mass murderer Sirius Black.'

"What in the bloody hell!" I yelped. "Sirius was clear of all charges! How dare he try and put this on him! I swear to Merlin that the first chance I get, I will turn him into a worm!"

'I rather enjoy this banshee side of you.' We all froze at the sound of the voice. 'Harry.'

"Sirius!" Harry rushed towards the fireplace. "What are you doing here?" We all gathered around, to see Sirius's face in the flames.

"Answering your letter. You said you were worried about Umbridge. What's she doing?"

"Making our lives a living hell." I grumbled.

"Training you to kill half-breeds?" He glanced towards me. "Well hello love."

"Hey."

"Sirius she's not letting us use magic at all." Harry replied.

"Well, I'm not surprised. Latest intelligence is that fudge doesn't want you trained in combat."

I frowned. "Combat?"

"What does he think, that we're forming some sort of wizard army?" Ron asked.

"That's exactly what he thinks. That Dumbledore is assembling his own forces to take on the ministry. He's becoming more paranoid by the minute. The other's wouldn't want me telling you this, but things aren't going at all well with the order. Fudge is blocking the truth at every turn, and these disappearances are just how it started before. Voldemort is on the move."

"Well what can we do?" Harry asked.

The sound of a door closing caused us all to jump.

"Someone's coming. I'm sorry I can't be of more help, but for now, at least, it looks like you're on your own."

I watched as he disappeared, letting his words sink in. We had nothing, we were at a complete stand still. Staring out the window, I took comfort in the thunder.

"He really is out there, isn't he?" Hermione asked. "We've got to be able to defend ourselves. And if Umbridge refuses to teach us how. We need someone who will." They turned to me and harry.

I turned toward them. "I am in. Harry?" He gave me a stiff nod. "Better than a no, tomorrow we spread the word."

"I know just the place to meet." Hermione added.

"Alright lets get to work."

It took us two weeks to get everything prepared. We spend most of the night slipping letters to each student under the door with the information. Seeing as it would be Saturday, we didn't have to worry about classes. We were careful in who we brought in many still believed it was a lie.

The next morning we left early just outside of school ground, a small pub empty and secluded. I probably would have picked a different location, but it works. Slowly everyone we had on the list showed up, now came the hard part.

"Hermione all you." I nudged her to get up.

"Um…hi."

I had completely forgotten we hadn't really had anything prepared, but hey she was killing it.

"So you all know why we're here. We need teachers. Proper teachers. Ones who had real experience defending themselves against the dark arts."

"Why?" One kid asked.

"Why?" Ron scoffed. "Because you know who's back you tosspot."

"So he says."

"So Dumbledore says." Hermione snapped.

"So Dumbledore says because he says." The kid said. "The point is, where is the proof?"

I scoffed. "How in the bloody hell do you want him to get proof? Oh I know how about we go, ask the dark lord politely to come for show and tell."

"If potter could tell us more about how Diggory got killed." Another of the boys asked.

Standing up I stood before them. "What is that you want? details? Is it not enough that he was murdered? Why are you all so fixated on that? Cedric was killed by order of Voldemort. Oh I know you want to know the spell he used correct? How about I simply show it to you?" They leaned back in fear as I whipped out my wand.

"Athena." Harry placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'm not gonna talk about Cedric, so if that's why you're here, clear out now." Harry made a move to leave, just before I could grab him.

"Is it true you can produce a Partronom charm?" Lucy asked.

"Yes." Hermione jumped in. "I've seen it, both Athena and Harry are capable of many things."

"Blimey, I didn't know you two could do that." Dean chuckled.

"And he killed the basilisk, with the sword in Dumbledore's office." Neville added.

"It's true." I mumbled.

"Third year, he fought off about a hundred dementors." Ron smirked.

"Last year he did fight you know who in the flesh." Hermione said.

"Wait." Harry sighed. "Look it all sounds great when you say it like that, but the truth is most of that was just luck. I didn't know what I was doing half the time. I nearly always had help."

"He's just being modest." Hermione laughed.

"No, Hermione he isn't." I said. "If they we are going to teach them and they are going to learn, they might as well start now. Best treat this as more than a class."

"Facing this stuff in real life, is not like in school. In school, if you make a mistake, you can just try tomorrow. But out there, when you're a second away from being murdered, or watching a friend die right before you're eyes. You don't know what that's like." Harry sat back down, waiting to see what happens.

Hermione sat beside him. "You're right, Harry we don't. That's why we need both your helps. Because if we're to have any chance at beating…Voldemort."

The youngest of the group spoke for the first time. "He's really back." Harry nodded.

"Well Fred and I are all in, lets get this started!" George yelled laughing.

"Confringo!" All eyes turned to me from the hole in the wall. "This isn't a game. Not something where you can get you thrill, adrenaline pumping and heart racing for the hell of it. You do this and keep in mind that you are fighting for you're life and the person beside you. There is a storm coming, a storm made of dark creatures, bad witches and wizards. All coming for each and everyone of us." Seeing the fear sweep into each and everyone's eyes, I knew it was finally sinking in. "So dig deep down and I mean deep, because if this catches us unprepared we are good as dead." George slowly sat back down, mumbling a sorry. "Do not apologize. Simply do what I asked, find that courage."

Surely all lined up to sign the list now called Dumbledore's army. I watched as the youngest one slowly took the quill and signed his name. He was a first year student, although I would personally have said no to him, he needed this much more than everyone else. As we headed back to Hogwarts, a letter fell just as my feet. Picking it up I quickly recognized the writing.

Athena,

Forgive me for not writing earlier, but as you can imagine somethings are not running to smoothly. I have news of the request for the extension. It has been granted, we have until the end of holiday break. I meant to let you know sooner, but I thought me being on fire surround with the others was not the best time. As for the wedding date, I much prefer the week before Christmas. But the ultimate decision is all yours.

Sirius Black.

"What's he say?!" Hermione yelled.

"I think my ears just popped." Opening my mouth a few times, I handed the letter to her. "The week before."

"Have you decided where you wanted to have the wedding? What you are going to dress in? Who is invited and who isn't?" Hermione began babbling off all these questions.

"Mione stop! You are giving me a head ache." Grabbing the letter back, I sat on a stone bench. Glancing back at Harry, I knew at the moment where my head was. "Lets worry about the army, then the wedding. Besides I still have three months."

And damn did they pass by quickly. We spent from three to four hours every day in the requirement room, working on our magic. Harry was in charge pretty much, he knew the more less lethal spells, mine were sure to take a life away. At the moment we were still in the clear, no one has been able to discover our little secret.

At the same time Hermione, Ginny and I were also working on the wedding. I told them right away, that I wanted something small and intimate. I wanted only friends and family. Sirius had sent me a wedding planner to get things done easier, luckily for us she was nice and made no fuss on what I wanted…well most of the time. After the decorations were chosen, the catering picked and invitations made, our sole focus was the dress, bridegroom and bridesmaid. I had asked Hermione to be my maid of honor. Sirius had asked Remus. Ginny, Luna, Stacy and Cho were bridesmaid. As for the men it was the twins, Ron and Harry. Snape had gotten tired of me asking him every day if he would walk me down the isle, to the point that every time he saw me, he'd simply say yes and walk off.

Hermione walked in on me sitting on my bed with invitations yet to be sent out. "What's the matter?"

"The moment I send these out, it will be real. In a month I will be Athena Black. Do you understand what that means? I am going to be married! I don't want to get marry!" Falling to the ground, I took a few deep breaths. Hissing at the burning sensation I got on my finger. "Bloody hell!"

"What?"

"It burns!" Pulling the ring off, I frowned. It was the blood ring, but why would- "Oh god, Sirius!"


	10. Chapter 10

"Athena wait!"

I took off, running toward Dumbledore's office, entering without permission I fought to catch my breath. Caring very little that Umbridge was in the room. "Professor, I need to go to the house."

"How dare you barge in here li-"

"Silence!" Dumbledore ordered. "Athena what is the matter?"

"Something has happened to him. The ring, its a blood ring, it-it burned me and-please!" Something inside me kept screaming something was wrong. Either he was in danger, hurt or worse. I have never felt that, it was strong. Glancing down at my hand I still held the burn mark. "Professor I beg of you, I must make sure he is okay."

"Yes of course, go, report back once you can." Without waiting any time I ran to a floo channel, arriving at the house I frowned at seeing it a mess. "Sirius?" Getting no response, I pulled out my wand. "Slytherin?" Walking into the living room I froze at seeing my dog laying on the ground. Kneeling beside him, I clenched my fist in his fur. He was gone. "I am so sorry boy." Petting him gently, I continued to look around for Sirius. The entire house was a disaster, furniture destroyed, burn marks on the wall, glass everywhere. Jogging upstairs I checked every room, buck beak was no where to found either, maybe he took Sirius away. Running back into the living room, I sat beside my wolf. It was horrible to see him like this, he put up a hell of a fight I could tell. Grabbing the curtain I covered him up, wiping the tears off.

"Athena?"

I jumped around to see Sirius standing by the doorway. "Sirius!' Running into his arms, I held onto him, just as quickly I pulled back feeling his entire body. "Are you hurt? What happened?"

"Hey, relax." Cupping my face, he kissed my forehead and hugged me. "Death eaters. Forgive me, I arrived to late he was already gone."

I shook my head. "I don't blame you, he didn't go down without a fight." Looking up at him, I couldn't help, but kiss him. It was short, but I was meant for me to reassure myself he really was okay. "Are you sure you are alright?"

He nodded. "I am fine, but how did you know?"

I showed him my ring less finger. "I was talking with Hermione, when the ring began to burn me. I knew something was wrong."

He traced the burn mark, kissing it lightly. "Promise me something."

"What?"

"Don't ever come to my rescue. Had they still been here and I was gone…just promise me." He eyes stared deep into mine, begging I complied.

Giving in I nodded softly. "Promise."

"Thank you."

That night I stayed with him. After we buried Slytherin in the back, under a willow tree, we headed back inside and simply talked, he held me all night. Not that it bothered me in fact it did put me at peace for the moment. I knew marring him wouldn't be the end of the world, I could make this work. It was the night with him that scared me. I knew this would suck, but I needed to speak with Molly, in hopes she could help me with it. We fell asleep on the couch, me practically laying on him. His arms always remained around me, holding me close and tight.

After explaining everything to Dumbledore, I filled in Hermione and Harry. After reassuring Harry his godfather was fine, they filled me in on a few things. Harry explained his dream, his lessons with Snape and that Mr. Weasley would be making a full recovery. That night I slept in the common room, seemed I was not destine to sleep in a bed these next days. Harry didn't want any nightmares, so I slept with him on the floor. Hermione walked down after a few moments, saying she couldn't sleep. With me once more being used as a pillow, we fell into a deep slumber.

Upon Molly's demand the wedding would take place at her home. They had enough land to set everything up. With me still in school she took charge, I really don't know what I would do without her. Sirius and I have not spoken since his attack from the death eaters. But it turned out it hadn't just been him, there have been other attacks on the order. The fact that they were being easily founded meant a rat in the mix. Hermione, along with Ginny and I had began to sent out the invitations to the weddings. Nobody we didn't want of course, close family members, and of course my brother. Then came the students, many were going to find out anyways, with their parents being invited and all, so I decided to tell them before hand.

We were just finishing up the last class, before holiday break began. The day ended on a very good note with Neville successfully producing the Expelliarmus charm. Congratulating the kid, I helped the others finished. He was good, he simply needed to focus. He was easily distracted, not to mention easily scared. Coming back from break I decided I would help him overcome some of those fears, only then will he be better than good.

"You brought them?" I whispered to Hermione.

She lifted her bag. "All of them, even Ian's."

I frowned. "Ian's?" She nodded. "No I am simply going to let him know Mione. I don't plan on inviting him."

"Why not?"

I really wanted to head slap her. "One I am possibly in love with him. Two if he does feel something, this is going to be hard. Three what am I going to tell Sirius? Sirius meet Ian Gilbert the boy I was suppose to marry." I glared at her as she laughed. "Not funny Hermione."

"Will you relax." Pulling me to the side, she handed me the invitations. "You are overthinking everything. Look yes you are to marry Sirius, but you two seem to be getting along very well. If the kisses are anything to go by."

I scoffed. "Kisses is nothing compare to the what's going to happen Hermione. I am actually scared."

She quickly sobered up. "Have you talked to Ms. Weasley?" I shook my head. "Why don't we floo over tomorrow morning. We are on break that day, we will simply be arriving a day earlier."

"Alright." She stopped me from walking away. "What?"

"Do you feel nothing?"

"So that's it for this lesson." Harry stopped me from replying, as everyone gathered around.

"I will get back to that later." I was actually grateful. I was stumped on what to answer. I mean I had to feel something, those kisses have to mean something. Or maybe I just like kissing, but I never actually wanted to kiss someone. Ian yes, but I mean I could see him and not think about it. With Sirius was different, I saw him and I thought about it. Oh merlin what was wrong with me?!

"Now we will not be meeting again after the holidays." Every one's disappointment was heard. "So just keep practicing on your own, as best as you can. And-and well done everyone. Great, great work." We applauded him and for each other, believe it or not we have gotten rather far with this. Our class had gotten a bit bigger than last week, but at the same time we were careful in who we could bring. It was just half the year after all, and this was just the beginning. "Ah, before you all leave, there is one more thing. Athena."

I took in a deep breath, before standing beside Hermione. "Now I am going to say this once and only once, I don't know how this was kept a secret, but for that I am grateful. Anyways, Hermione will be passing out some invitations, to something rather important for me. I do wish you will all come, but I believe your parents have all received one as well." One…two…thr-

"Oh my god!" Clarissa gasped. "Your getting married?!"

I nodded. "Three days from now."

"Sirius black?" Dean asked. "But isn't he older than you? And isn't he Harry's godfather?"

"Why him?" One of the girl twins asked.

Cho took a step forward. "I thought you and Ian were a thing?"

"Okay stop!" That got everyone's attention. "Look marring Black was not in my plans, hell I hadn't even thought about marriage. I can't undo it, believe me we have tried. Yes he is older by 18 and yes he is Harry's godfather, but that will not affect us in anything. No one, in school, meaning the students knows of this and I want it to stay that way. I am telling you all, because you are my friends. I want to share this with all of you. And no Ian Gilbert and I were never and not a thing."

Clarissa ran over to me, giving me a tight hug. "Congrats!"

She was followed by every one else. I glanced at Hermione, begging for a little help. "Mione!"

"I am not getting in the middle of that." She laughed, standing clear of the mob.

"Bite me!" Pushing away, I stopped them all. "Thank you, now out. We have already spent too much time here." Glancing towards the back, I smirked as Harry spoke to Cho. "Lets go." After insuring myself that everyone got back safely, I sat in the common room with Hermione and Ron. Glancing at my watch, I leaned back into the couch. "Well holiday break officially started now. Hey Ron how's your dad?"

"He is better, he will be home on Christmas."

"That's good."

"So you ready?" Hermione asked.

I groaned, grabbing a pillow and hitting her over the head. "Stop asking me. I don't know. For all I know, I might just be a runaway bride." I blocked the pillow she threw back. "Do not make me hex you." That earned me a slap on the shoulder. "What I do kn-" Just then Harry walked in, a stupid grin on his lips. He didn't say a word, he simply sat in front of the fire, facing us. "He kissed her."

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, he has that stupid look on his face."

Harry glared as us. "I do not!"

"So you deny having kissed Cho?" I asked, to which he shook his head. "Ha!"

"So how was it?" Ron asked.

"Wet." He paused. "I mean she was sorta crying."

Ron chuckled. "That bad at it are you? Ow!" He rubbed the spot I slapped.

"I am sure that Harry's kissing was more than satisfaction." Hermione quickly defended. "Cho spends half the time crying these days."

"You'd think a bit of snogging would cheer her up." Ron laughed, quickly sobering at the look harry gave him.

"Don't you understand how she must be feeling?" Hermione asked, both Ron and Harry gave her clueless looks. "Obviously she is feeling sad about Cedric."

"Confused about liking harry." I added.

"Guilty about kissing him." Hermione said.

"Conflicted cause Umbridge is treating to sack her mother from the job at the ministry." I mumbled, Remus had informed me of this a few days ago.

"Scared in failing her OWLs, because she is to busy worrying about everything else." Hermione spoke so quickly, even I had trouble understanding her.

Ron let out a long breath. "One person couldn't feel all that. They'd explode."

"You know nothing of women." I chuckled.

Hermione scoffed. "Just because you got the emotions range of a teaspoon."

I raised a brow, sharing looks with each other, we couldn't contain it. Laughter filled up the entire room. It felt good to not worry, to simply be the kids we were. Watching the three laugh in peace, gave me peace. Something I knew will end very soon. After everyone else was asleep, I decided to take a de tour, bumping into the one person I was looking for.

"Athena."

Spinning around, I grinned at seeing Snape. "Hello pa!"

He sighed closing his eyes and shaking his head. Something he only did with me, it was as if stopping himself, from scolding me. "What are you doing out of the dorm?"

"I actually wanted to see you." Grabbing his hand, I pulled him into one of the classrooms and sat him down. "We haven't talked almost at all. I haven't seen you, only when in class and you have been ignoring me."

"I have not."

"Yes you have." Grabbing his hand, I kneeled in front of him. "Pa, did I do something to upset you? Anger you?"

Snape sat me beside him. "No nothing." Pulling me into a hug, he held me. "Right now I need you to keep a distance Athena. Nothing more than a student and professor."

"But-"

"Do as you are told. After your…wedding I want you to do just that." Without another word he stood and left.

I was confused, hurt, and angry. Why was he acting this way? He was the one that always told me, he would be there for me. He was never this cold towards me. Suddenly I felt cold, the warmth replaced with the same coldness as if a dementor were near. As I exited the class room, I spotted Snape and Umbridge talking. Sneaking past them, I leaned against the wall and listened.

"Do you have the potion?" Umbridge asked.

"Yes."

"Very good." She giggled. "After holiday break we will put an end to this."

Hearing her walk away, I allowed myself to breath. Stepping out of my hiding spot, I came face to face with Snape.

"What did you hear?" He asked. I shook my head. "Athena."

"Nothing, pa-professor. I just exited the classroom." I wouldn't look up at him, I didn't want to him to see the unshed tears. "Excuse me."

"Athena I-" He stopped himself, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Soon you will understand."

With a scoff I pulled myself away from him and left. It hurt to be so cold towards him. But how else was I to react. It was bad enough he still had to walk me down the isle, I couldn't tell him not to anymore. Besides it wouldn't be right if he didn't. I will just have to suck it up and deal with it, hopefully I do understand.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Hermione and I used the floo channel to arrive at the Weasley's home. It was busy, the wedding planner was running around with her wand, getting everything in place. The tables and chairs were being set up, followed by a black table cloth. Apparently she decided on the theme colors being black and sky blue. I don't know how many times I have told her, that just because his name is Black, doesn't mean he likes the color. But I gave up, all I cared for was to get this over with. The sooner the better. The tent was lifted, covering all 100 tables. I was still confused as to why she was setting this all up, the wedding wasn't until the day after tomorrow. Waving it off, I followed Hermione into the house. To my surprise Harry was here.

I waved. "Hey!"

"Athena, Hermione hey!" Harry jumped to his feet, giving each one a hug. "You are here early."

"Yeah, I need to speak with Molly." I grabbed my bag placing it behind the door. Molly walked in her hands full with a basket of black roses. "Here let me help you ma." Taking the basket and placing it on the table, I yelped at the sudden pull I got. Laughing as I was covered in kisses. "Good to see you too."

"I wasn't expecting you till tomorrow." She grinned, only to gasp. "Oh dear! Ginny, can you prepare Athena's and Hermione's guest bedroom!"

"Yes mum!"

"I am sorry ma, I should have sent an owl before dropping in." I took a seat at the table, watching her place the roses into vases of blue water. "Black roses?"

"Ms. Huffle insisted in black." Molly grumbled.

I chuckled, grabbing one. "I told her Sirius doesn't like the color black. He prefers Burgundy." With a smirk I turned the rose in my had red. Watching as the others did too, I handed her the rose. "They are to stay red." Seeing the others gathered in the living room, I chuckled as Ron once more beat Harry. "Ma."

"Yes dear?"

"I-I am scare." I didn't see, but clearly heard her stop and I could feel her looking at me.

"Ronald!" Molly yelled.

"Yes mum?"

She handed him two vases. "Take these outside, and come back for the others." She then gestured I follow her. I wasn't sure where we were going or how long we had walked, but the fresh air felt amazing. We were surrounded by tall grass, reaching past my waist. "Now tell me, why are you scared?"

I shrugged. "I can't explain it ma. It isn't marrying Sirius. It is the to come." Sitting on a rock, I stared down at my hands. "I am not ready to be married, but I will push through it. But the part in which I have to consume my marriage, it scares me. Having kids frightens me."

"Oh sweetie." She sat beside me, pulling me into a tight hug. "I was too on my first night. a young girls first time should be special and unforgettable. Just because your engagement started off wrong, doesn't mean this has too. Speak with Sirius, explain to him you are not ready for that. He will wait."

Pulling back, I wiped the tears. "Dose it hurt?" She nodded. "A lot?"

"It depends dear. Some say yes, others say no. Me personally, no, it did not hurt as much as I thought."

Taking a deep breath, I pulled her into a hug once more. "Thank you ma."

"I am here for you always." As we walked back she held my hand.

That was something that always gave me comfort. Although I loved my mother, and I know she loved me very much, she never showed me a lot of affection. Father didn't want me to become someone dependent on their mother. I was to learn how to clean and cook and care for children, then I was to marry and become a breeding cow. I could count the times mother hugged me, kissed me or simply held my hand. Every thing I have missed out from my mother, Molly had happily given it to me. Speaking with her was a breath of fresh air, it didn't take away all my fears, but it helped. As we approached the house, I was greeted by Gryffindor. I missed Slytherin and I would always miss him, he was the mischievous one. Gryffindor compared to him was a saint. Picking up a stick I threw it, laughing as he dashed away.

"Why don't you just enchant the stick?' Ron and the others walked out.

I shrugged. "I do it cause its fun, plus it forms an even better bond between him and I." Grabbing the stick I handed it to Ron.

Ron dropped it as soon as he touched it. "Ugh! Drool!" the others snickered as he tried to wipe it off.

"Well he did have the stick in his mouth Ron." Tossing it once more, I took a seat on the ground.

"What's on your mind?" Harry asked, taking a seat beside me. Hermione and Ron followed. The twins had decided to play a while with Gryffindor.

I shrugged. "A lot of things really. School, life, you guys, and what's to come." Lifting my hand, I gently touched the rings. "You do realize that this will make us family."

Harry smiled. "I already considered all of us family."

"Yeah, but this will make it even more official." I wrapped an arm over Hermione and Harry. "And nothing nor no one will ever separate us."

"That is a promise." Hermione growled.

The next two days went by pretty calm. In the morning's before the adults would wake up, we'd go to a small cave we found and practice our magic. We had pretty much mastered all of the defensive spells, when Harry asked something that stunned us all.

"Show us."

I man pretty sure I got whiplash at how quickly I turned to him, cringing as Ron fell to the ground due to my lack of focus. "Sorry Ron."

He groaned, sucking in the breath knocked out of him. "I'm okay."

I turned my attention back to Harry. "What?"

"Show us."

I quickly shook my head. "No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want any of you using it. Not now." Seeing the anger behind his eyes, I pushed him to the side. "Confringo!" A hole was made into the cave wall, pieces of derby falling everywhere. "That may just be an explosive spell, but do you have any idea the damage it could cause someone? Harry in a moment of anger you don't think or even really pay attention at what you are doing, you simply do it. If I show you the ones I know, you must promise, that unless there is no other way out, you will not use them."

He stared at me, before giving me a nod. "I promise."

"That goes to everyone in here." They each agreed. I knew I was making a mistake, but I also knew that one of these could just save their lives. "Alright, Confringo is the same as Expulso, only difference is that one uses pressure and the other on fire. Either one could cause major damage to someone, killing them instant." I pulled out a piece of paper and pen, writing the names of each. "Most of these I cannot show you, I can tell you, but not show. They are too dangerous and last thing I want is someone getting hurt. This one is called Obliviate, also known as the memory charm."

"I remember that one, Lockhart tried to hex us with it, but it backfired." Ron said.

"This charm will not physically hurt some, but it will mentally screw you up. Many do not recover from it. It will erase all memory." Lockhart was proof of that, the poor man was never able to rejoined the human race. I mean he made his bed now he best lay in it. "These other ones, like I said I would be needing a volunteer to show, but I doubt any of you would want that. You all know Curcio, Imperio, and of course Avada Kedavra. Snape taught me this one, Legilimens it allows-"

"You to probe into the minds of others, unlimited access to every memory and emotion." Harry said, earning looks from all of us. "Snape's lessons."

"Oh right, sorry." I continued to write them down. "Now this last one is one I don't enjoy at all, to me this one should be along the other three. It is call sep-"

"Ron! Harry!" Molly's shouts echoed into the cave. "Girls!" We quickly placed everything away in a small safe. One we made in the caves wall. Rushing out, we stopped before bumping into Molly. "Where on earth have you all been?" She demanded.

"Uhh, exploring?" Ron shrugged.

I was so close to head slapping that boy.

Of course ma didn't believe us, but instead she waved it off. "Girls come with me. You boys go on and find dad." We followed her into the living room, where three boxes delicately tied with black ribbons sat. "The dresses have arrived."

I jumped at the squeal both Ginny and Hermione gave. I smiled as the cheerfully pulled out their dresses. Luckily they weren't black, but red, long-one shoulders with waves of ruffles, that fall from the one-shoulder neckline to the floor. It zipped from the back. Upon Molly's request the girls wouldn't be showing a lot of skin, but that didn't mean they couldn't look good. The dress was made specifically for each one. It was charmed to make them attach to their figure. It brought out the sexiness in the woman.

"Oh, it's lovely." Ginny gasped happily.

Hermione nodded in agreement, as she placed hers against her body. "Yes, they are." She then tossed me a look. "Well! Lets see it!"

"Oh, right." Carefully pulling the ribbon off, I pulled out a beautiful white ball gown dress with intricate open back. Diamante bedding covering the bodice and straps, while an intricate beaded patterns over illusion tulle covering the open back. The sparkling jewels creating a delicate and dazzling pattern that catches the eye. The skirt is made of layers of unicorn horsehair hemline tulle that gives a look of billowy and romance. It flows down from the open back and waist, creating the ball gown silhouette. Lace were lined with the same intricate beadwork as the back and embellished with careful attention to detail. I was at awe with the dress. It was gorgeous.

"Wow."

"Wow, more like bloody hell." Ginny gasped.

Folding it carefully and placing it back in the box, I gestured the girls to do the same. "I suppose the boys got their tux's?"

Molly nodded. "Yes, they should be trying them on now."

Taking a seat on the couch, I felt my shoulders heavy. Something I always get when stressed or bored. "Anything I can help in? I mean everyone is doing something, while me the bride just sits on her butt. I don't like feeling useless ma."

"Non sense child." She grabbed my box, before heading upstairs. "Tomorrow is going to be a busy and wonderful day."

I could hear the tension in her voice. She still hasn't been able to digest this whole thing. Neither have I, but I have come to terms with some. I was getting married to Sirius Black no matter what. That is if I want both of us to keep our magic and not get wed off to Lucius Malfoy. I had gone over this so many times in the past three months. I knew my marriage wouldn't be like that of my parents. Mother was scared of father. I on the other hand am not. I find his presences comforting and safe. Sirius had sent a few letters in the three months, always asking how I was and that he couldn't wait to see me. I had actually gotten better in writing back. He was actually very sweet and easy to talk with. There were a few times he'd pop up in the fire place, simply to check up on me. Still even through these…sweet moments I feared something was coming.

Voldemort's army was getting bigger every day, while the ministry ignored to accept the fact that he was back. Instead he turned the publics anger and confusion to Sirius. Even now as a free man, he had to be careful. Peoples fear always made them do stupid things, I just hope he isn't in the receiving end of on of them. We still had a lot more to practice before we would consider ourselves ready. These followers of Voldemort are not some school children just learning defensive spells. We were already outnumbered and under experience.

I stepped outside, taking a seat a few feet away from the house. Pulling out my wand, I gave it a small wave. "Expecto partronom." A partronom of a shepherd flowed out. When I first saw it, I had believed it to be a German shepherd, but once I was able to turn, I found out it was not. In fact I had the partronom of a Shiloh Shepherd. Not must of a difference really, but it explained a lot. Watching the figure prance around and chase nothing, gave me a sense of ease. I then realized it had been a while since I have changed. Cutting the connection I focused that same energy, into myself. Allowing all my good memories to fill me up, light breaking through the darkness.

Opening my eyes I found my self lower to the ground. Glancing down, I spotted my arms were now legs and paws. My body was covered in long woolly fur. Trotting to the near river, I looked myself over. I laughed at the irony, all my life I had wolves in my life. Mother said I had the traits of a wolf, never knew what that meant really. My fiancé was a dog, sort of speaking. And here I was a dog that looked like a wolf. My color resembled that of a timber wolf, leaning more black than grey. My face was a black mask, going half way over the top of my neck. White and gray mixed in through out my body. My fur was long, keeping the cold wind away. With a small bark I leaped over the small river and took off into the long grass. Nothing holding me back as I ran in freedom, the grass parting as I flew by. Stopping I took a good whiff of the air around me. I could smell the home cook meal Molly was preparing. The fresh air coming from the trees. It was a welcoming change.

"What are you doing here?" My ears perked up at hearing Molly, so angry. "You have no business here." Taking a whiff once more, I growled at the smell of a rat.

"I have simply come to give the future Ms. Black my Congratulations."

Lucius.


	12. Chapter 12

Kicking my back feet, I dashed towards the house. Stopping just at the end of the grass, I crouched down to floor. Lucius stood with his back turned towards me. Growling lowly, I smirked at the way he tensed. Putting a bit more volume, he slowly turned towards me, his eyes scanning the tall grass. Waiting until he turned back around, I creeped out of the grass with a loud bark. Lucius and Malfoy, who I just spotted jumped around. Draco stayed hidden behind his father, fear swimming in his eyes.

Lucius merely scoffed. "Your tricks won't scare me Weasley." He pulled his wand, only to freeze at seeing five more of me appear.

Crouching down I bared my teeth, heckle raised, snarling. The other five did the same, as I took a step, the Malfoys took one back.

Mr. Weasley laughed. "I am sorry to say, but that isn't a trick of ours. That is very real my friend."

Lucius waved his wand, destroying one. Kicking to a run, he got two more before I leaped onto his chest, knocking him to the ground. Snapping my teeth centimeters from his face, I looked up with a snarl at Draco. The coward stumbled back falling on his ass. Snapping back at Lucius, I wish I had a camera to forever see that look on his face. Like father like son.

"Blimey! What is that?!" Ron yelped, as he and the others ran out.

"Call it off!" Draco ordered, although it came out as more of a plea.

Falling back I watched as he picked himself up and shook his coat. Pointing the wand at me he sneered. "You will all pay for this." With one last scowl at the Weasley family, he stomped off.

Draco took a step up. "All of you." With one snap of my teeth, he whimpered running off after his father.

"Have you ever seen a snake as cowardly as that one?" Ron mumbled.

"Ronald!" Molly scolded.

"Sorry mum."

Hermione kneeled in front of me, petting my head and scratching my neck. "When did you all get a dog?"

Molly laughed. "We didn't."

"Then-ahh!" She fell back on her ass, having turned to look at me being me again. "Athena!"

"How you do that?" Ron asked.

Wrapping the robe around, I held my hand out to Hermione. "Umm let me change first." Once showered and changed, I met everyone, but the adults in the living room. "Hey."

"So?" Ron asked.

Rolling my eyes, I pulled out my wand. "Partronom." Once more the shepherd flowed out. "It's my partronom."

"Your what?" The twins asked.

"Everyone has a patronom, its like your spirit animal in a way. Although it is also a powerful charm, one you will all master soon. But the wizard or witch has the ability to turn into their patronom when they want too." Allowing the charm to fade away, I leaned back into the couch. "You can even make the transformation permanent. Like Sirius changing into his dog."

Ron scoffed. "I bet I have something awesome, like a dragon or tiger!"

"I see you more as a dog really." I laughed at the face he made.

As well all settled into a silence, Ron had to open his big mouth. "You know tomorrow you will officially be a Black."

I groaned, tossing my head back. "Yes Ron, I know thank you so much for reminding me."

"Sorry."

"But yes as of tomorrow I will be a married woman. You know I don't think it would be all that bad. It will basically be like living with a roommate. Right?"

Hermione laughed, pulling me into a side hug. "That's positive way of looking at things."

"Just don't let me become one of those old witches that constantly nag their husbands, spends all day inside their homes, looking like death." I mumbled. I placed my hand out, facing up. "I beg of you." With a laugh they all took my hand.

"We won't." Harry smiled. "Besides we will soon be living together."

I hummed. "You can share the room with Buckbeak." I dodged the pillow flown my way. " Hey be nice! I am practically going to be your guardian." I stopped. "Yeah that is never going to happen." Falling into a fit of laughter, we jumped as thunder struck outside. We all fell into a silence. That was a sign, the storm was getting closer.

"Fred, you thinking what I am thinking?" George asked.

Fred nodded. "I think I am Fred." The two jumped, ordering us to as well. "Come with us." Sharing looks we followed the twins outside. They jumped onto their brooms and took off into the sky. We stood there for a moment, simply watching them fly around. When suddenly fireworks went off. We watched in amazement as our faces appeared. Many animated ones as well. "And for the big finish!" Fred yelled. It was one with all of us together laughing.

I couldn't help, but pull them into a hug. "Have I told you how much I love you two?"

"Always." Both replied.

Glancing at my watch, I was surprised to see how late it was. "Oh Merlin it is 1am."

"So?!" Hermione laughed. "Lets just enjoy the moment."

Harry nodded. "I can do that."

We took a seat in the grass, talking of everything and nothing really. We left school out of the conversation. At the moment we were simply friends hanging out. At the moment they were asking if I knew where Sirius would take me for the honeymoon.

"With Fudge making him a target, I actually hope we don't go any where." I said.

Hermione nudged me. "And what have your honey moon at the Grimmauld house?"

"That might not be a bad idea." Hey spend the entire week there with him, doesn't sound bad at all. "Besides that's where we will be spending Christmas right?"

"I heard Paris was very nice. The muggle's city of love." Hermione sighed, a longing look on her face.

I swear this girl. "I might suggest it. But who knows he might already have something planned." I then remembered what I have been meaning to tell her. "I invited some outer guests as well."

Ron perked up. "Who?"

"Krum and the two girls you saved. Well I asked Remus to invite them." I watched as Ron's eyes narrowed at the ground. He really needed to get over himself and do something about it.

"Krum?" Hermione stuttered.

I nodded. "Yeah, I mean he did become our friend in that time, so I figured why not." Watching Ron become tense, I smirked. "You okay Ron?"

He quickly looked up. "Me? Yeah, oh yeah I am fine. A bit chilly ain't it?"

I glanced around and back at him. "No not really."

"Oh, must just be me then."

Sharing a look with Harry, we smirked. "Well it is a bit late, so I suppose we should head inside." I said, looking up at the full moon. "Lets get some sleep."

"I agree." Hermione yawned.

"I second." Harry said.

"Come on, I really need to get some rest for tomorrow." I mumbled.

"Off to bed Ms. Black." Hermione laughed, as she ran into the house, dodging the rock I threw at her.

"I am going to throw her into the river tomorrow." I growled, running off after her.

"Promise?" Ron laughed.

The next morning came a bit faster than I had hoped. Well it might also have to do with the fact, that we didn't get into bed until after 3am. I was so happy in my dream land, soaring through my most happiest memories. That was until Ginny and Hermione came running into our shared room, and pounced onto me. They pulled the blanket back, grabbed and dragged me into the kitchen.

"I would appear as if you two, were the ones to be wed." I grumbled, letting my head drop on the table. "It is too early!"

"Early! It is 9am, you should have be up hours ago!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ginny placed a plate of eggs, bacon and toast in front of me. "Eat, mum is outside making sure everything is done right. She is going insane, arguing with Ms. Huffle."

I chuckled, of course she was. "I am going to take a shower." After my shower, I changed into a simple set of short, and tank top.

"Athena darling!" Molly called from downstairs.

Leaning over the rail, I called back. "Yes mum?"

"There is a young boy here to see you." Young boy? Combing my hair, I jumped over the rail landing on the floor. "How many times have I told you not to do that."

"Sorry mum, now who is here?" I walked into the kitchen only to freeze. "Ian?"

"Hey."

Molly looked between us, before taking a few steps back. "I will be letting you two talk. Athena I will be outside, if you need anything."

"Okay ma." Glancing back at Ian, I gestured for him to sit. "Want something to drink?"

"No, what I want is an explanation to this." He dropped the invitation on the table. "Your getting married?"

I nodded. "That's what it says."

"But why? And why did I have to be told by my parents and not you?"

I was taken back by his anger. "I was going to tell you, but other things came up. What is it to you anyways? You act as if you were more than a friend to me."

"Wasn't I?!" Ian growled. "I thought we were more than friends. At least those kisses made me believe."

"Those kisses! Really? Ian you are one of my best friends and yes, I won't deny I feel something for you. Something strong, but that has to be pushed away. Besides what happened to Maggie?" The second time he had kissed me, it was before a game. Well I don't really consider them kisses, he simply pecked me on the lips. But me being stupid had decided to go in search of him, only to find him snogging off with a Ravenclaw girl Maggie. I still considered him my friend, but it did hurt. A lot.

Ian scoffed. "She meant nothing Athena. I love you."

I froze, staring at him with my mouth open. "Never say that. Not if you do not mean it."

He was in front of me within seconds. "I mean it Athena." Cupping my face, he held me to his face. "Call this off and I will take your hand in marriage." I was shocked by his request. "Please say yes, say yes and I will take you from here. I got a new…job you can call it. That's why I was away. I can take care of you."

Shaking my head I pushed him away. "No, I can't Ian. I must go through with this." That push was the hardest thing I have ever done. I felt the invisible string tying us together, snap. And let me tell you it hurt.

"You do and I-"

Remus walked in just that moment, stopping at seeing us. "Pardon, am I interrupting something?"

"No." Stepping away from Ian, I stood by the door. "Ian was just leaving."

Ian clenched his jaw, stopping just beside me. "Don't do this."

"Bye Ian." Once he was gone, I relaxed. Surprisingly with him gone, I was a peace. His presence was overwhelming to say the least. "Forgive me Remus."

"No, I shouldn't have just come barging in." He walked over giving me a hug. "Molly said where I could find you."

"That was Ian." I answered his unasked question.

He nodded softly, taking a seat. "Boyfriend?"

"No, although he thought so." Taking a seat across him, I sighed deeply. "I just hope this doesn't cause any problems."

Remus rose a brow. "What sort of problems?"

I cursed myself at not being able to hold my tongue. "Like I said Ian and I have been friends way before school. You tend to know that person very well. Two years ago I helped Ian with a drinking problem he had. He tends to slip into it from time to time, more when he is upset."

Remus hummed, leaning back in the chair. "You are afraid he might drink and cause problems." I nodded. "Don't worry, after Tonks hears about this, she will watch the boy like an owl."

"Good to know." It just occurred to me who I was talking to. "Remus was there a reason you came here? The wedding isn't until 5 hours from now. And I doubt it was to save me from Ian."

Remus chuckled. "No, I just have very good timing."

"I am sure."

"I came here to ask you how you were doing." He leaned forward, taking my hand in his. "I know it is a bit late in the game, but with everything happening, I haven't been able to ask."

I smiled, squeezing his hand. "I am doing okay. Believe it or not, I have come to accept it. Besides I have a feeling life with Sirius will be an unforgettable adventure." Looking up at Remus, I clenched at the bruise on his jaw. "They found you too?" Standing, I grabbed for a towel and ice, placing it on his jaw. Whispering the small chant I grinned as the bruise disappeared. "There, now who was it?" Remus waved me off. "I will not be pushed off. Who?"

He laughed. "Sirius is in for a surprise with you." He stayed quiet for a moment, before giving in. "Lucius."

"When I see that slithering of a snake I am going to turn him into a rat!"

"Easy there Athena, Tonks took care of it." He said, amusement in his eyes.

"Ho-How is Sirius? I haven't spoken to him in a while." I asked.

Remus smiled softly. "He is fine. A bit nervous as you can imagine."

I held back a chuckle. "Sirius Black nervous? Now that is a shocker."

"Well this is his first time marrying." Remus said. "Many of the things said about him are not true Athena."

I glanced at him, surprised. "I didn't say anything Remus."

"Ahh, but you were thinking about it." Leaning back, he made a 'go on' gesture. "Ask away."

"I heard he was the Don Juan of the school. A man whore for lack of better words." Ever since the students found out, many didn't hesitant to let me know of all they knew. Well more like heard of Sirius years in school.

Remus let out a loud laugh, clearly finding humor in my words. "I am not going to lie and say Sirius wasn't a huge flirt in school. He did enjoy the chase and the tease, but no he did not sleep with every girl. In fact in all the time I have know Sirius, I have only ever met two girlfriends. But then again he had a lot going on in his life, with the dark lord at rise, Sirius focus all his energy in the order. There was one girl, Teresa Frats. Nice girl, very clever the wand, but she preferred potions."

Remus had all my attention. "What happened?"

"Hmm, oh yes Sirius was quiet taken with the girl, but she, well she died." He spoke the last words as a whisper. He stopped me before I could ask. "Do not ask, I can't answer. Not because I don't want, but because I don't know. We were on a request from the order, when he received the news. He got drunk that night, spoke of only her. Never again." Remus finished with a sad smile, before hitting the table playfully. "Today is not the day for such talk." Glancing at the watch, he stood with me, gently pushing me towards the stairs. "You need to get ready, we have been speaking for more than an hour. Which means you have 3 hours before the ceremony."

"I don't take so much time." I grumbled, stomping up a few steps. "Why do men always assume all women take forever to get ready."

Remus chuckled, leaning against the rail. "Remind me again why you and Sirius were late last month for dinner?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "That was Sirius. The man couldn't decide between his black or burgundy shirt."

Remus scoffed. "I stand corrected, but please go and get ready. I will send Molly and the girls up in a moment."

With a deep exhale, I slowly walked up the stairs. "Fine."

"Thank you Athena."

I sat before the mirror already in my dress. It really was beautiful. Grabbing the brush I slowly began to brush my hair. I wonder how Sirius is at the moment. Was he happy or at least content with what is happening today. Hearing the door open, I smiled at Molly, Tonks, Hermione, Luna, Cho, Stacy and Ginny walked in. The girls were already dressed in their bridesmaid dresses, their hair identically as one another. Molly took the brush and gently began to brush my hair. She offered me a smile through the mirror. I spotted a white foggy light falling from the sky, followed by another and another. Guest were starting to arrive. Witches and wizards arriving ok their brooms, others through the floo channel.

"Everyone here?" I asked, my voice a bit shaky. I was nervous. My heart was literally slamming against my chest.

Hermione glanced out through the window. "Some, about half. Krum is here."

"Did you ever write to him?" I was trying to focus I

on anything, but the current situation.

"Twice, just to see how he was doing." She played it off as nothing. She gasped, quickly looking away from the window.

I glanced at her through the mirror. "What? What is it?" She simply grinned and bolted out the room. What was she on? I watched the door, waiting for her to come back and when she did, I was speechless. "David!" Ignoring Molly trying to fix my hair, I jumped into my brothers arms. "I thought you wouldn't make it."

David laughed, hugging me tightly. He kissed the side of my head, letting out a long breath. "I wouldn't have missed this for the world Athena. Had I not received your invitation, I wouldn't have known."

"Father didn't tell you?"

He shook his head, giving me a humorless laugh. "Come on Athena, you know that ever since I married Wendy they disowned me. Mother has yet to meet her grandchild."

I gaped at him. "I am an aunt?" He nodded. "And you couldn't have told me?" He shrugged, laughing and blocking the smacks I gave him. "How dare you hold that from me?!"

"I am sorry." He fought to hold back his laughter. "I did write, but I figure father was the one receiving them." Clearing his throat, he became serious. "So Sirius Black."

"Yes, Sirius Black." Seeing the confliction and anger in his eyes, I hugged him. "I am fine David. Sirius has been kind and understanding. He had no knowledge of the contract, until the day I first met him. He has not tried to take advantage of me, nor has he hurt me. Besides father gave us the choice, either him and I or Me and-"

"Malfoy." David growled. "Ever since you started to grow, Lucius had taken a liking to you. But I never understood, why father refused his offers. Until now of course." Glancing down at me, the darkness in his eyes cleared, letting me see his beautiful Sky blue eyes. "Here let me see you." Standing at arms length, he spun me around, causing the bottom to swirl. "You look absolutely beautiful Athena. But then again, you were named after a god." Kissing my hand, he pulled out a small box. "I was walking down from work and I spotted his in a shop. I called out to me, I hope you like it."

Gently opening the box, I smiled softly. It was a necklace with a wolf pendant. The wolf turned its head, his ruby eyes shining as he tossed its head back and howled. It was a beautiful music, emotional and longing. The song of a lone wolf. "Help me put it on?"

"Of course." One he clasped it, he squeezed my shoulders and kissed my cheek. "Now you finish getting ready, while I go and have a talk with your future husband."

I rolled my eyes. "Just please don't make me a widow before I get married."

He tossed me a smirk. "No promises little one." He left, his laughter echoing behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

Molly suddenly grabbed my shoulders and sat me down. "Now sit still so I can finish."

"Sorry ma." I giggled, sitting on the bench. "It's just I haven't seen him since my first year at Hogwarts. And he has a child!"

Molly sighed. "That's wonderful child, but please sit still. Otherwise we will never finish." Giving her a sheeply look, I allowed her to finish. "There. Now all of you come with me. Lets get you all finished. Athena we will be right back."

I ran my fingers over the pendant wolf. It closed it's eyes as if he was content with my touch. "Beautiful."

"Yes you are."

I looked up to find Snape's reflection. I was surprised to see him out of his usual, black robe and into a suit. Of course completely black. I turned around quickly and just as I was going to run to him, I stopped. "Hi."

Snape walked over to me slowly, taking a knee. "Athena, look at me." When I didn't, he grabbed my chin, gently making me look at him. "Please forgive me. What I am asking is for your protection. Do not believe for a second that it is because you have done something." Tucking a stand of hair behind my ear, he gave me a smile. "It is all me."

"Pa, it is going to be hell not being able to talk and be with you. You are my father in every sense of the word." Wrapping my arms around his neck, I hid my face in his neck. "I don't want to loose you."

Snape ran his hand up and down my back, soothing me the only way he has ever been able to. "You will never loose me Athena." Pulling away, he wiped the tears away. "No tears. Never let anyone see you cry. Just because I will not be as close, does not mean I won't be looking out for you. I have always cared and protected you, that will never stop. Understood?" I nodded. "Good, now this is suppose to be a happy moment in any woman's life. And a fathers worst nightmare, so you happy and I shall sulk. I will be downstairs waiting." One kiss on my cheek and he walked towards the door.

"I love you pa." I watched him tense, before turning to me.

"I do as well Athena."

He left without another word. I have never told him that I loved him. I have never told him how much he really meant to me. I have known Snape since I was 8 years old. Mother would take me out with her and we always made a small detour to wherever Snape was. Park, market, stores, etc. On my day of shopping for school, Snape was the one to go with. He refused to let me buy anything and he refused any payment back. He was the one who taught how to get to the train. I didn't live in the muggle world, but just in case. Snape taught me how to drive and fly. He taught me all about potions, defensive spells, lethal and harmless ones. He was more of a father than mine will ever be. The rest of the year and the years to come were going to be hell. I know it might be stupid, but it felt as if my father had just died.

Sirius stood by the preachers side. His eyes scanning everyone, as they took their seats. A few familiar faces would pop up once in while. In the past months he has taken time to evaluate his…situation. He wasn't complaining, of course not. He just didn't want to rob Athena of her life. He had to take precarious from now on. Before it was simply him, he looked out for only himself. Now he will be having his wife living with him, he was no longer by himself. His actions would not only affect him, but her. Remus had already warned and threaten him, shall he ever harm Athena. Her brother as well. He was still waiting on Sirius threat.

Something made him turn towards the back, glaring at the couple in the back. "What are they doing here?"

Remus leaned closer, whispering to him. "They are her parents Padfoot."

Sirius scoffed. "I am not going to have them here." Stepping down from the alter, he stalked towards Theodore and Marie Gaunt. "What are you doing here?" His question was directed towards the man.

Theodore glared at him, simply rolling his eyes. "May I remind you, the girl you are marrying today is my daughter. I have more right than anyone here, to be here."

Sirius grabbed him by his jacket, lifting him out of the chair. The guest gasped and murmured at the scene. "The moment you signed that contract, you stopped being her father."

Theodore pushed him off, pointing a finger at him. "How dare you speak to me that way Black!" He spat out the name as if it were poison. "I should have let Lucius take her." He jumped back at the lunge Sirius did.

Remus had caught his friend, just in time. "Relax Sirius, relax!" He was worried, Sirius may be quiet and sometimes shy, but rile him up and he was a very dangerous wizard. "Athena would not want any of this." That seemed to do the trick, as he took a few breaths.

"If I have to leave my own daughters wedding I am taking her with me." Theodore threaten. "You are not wed yet Black, I can still dissolve all of this." He turned to his wife. "Go and get Athena, it was a mistake giving him sure prize." Marie not wanting to be at the receiving end of her husbands anger, she quickly went for her daughter.

Remus fought to hold Sirius. Harry had joined, putting his entire body, to hold back the wizard. Sirius was not going to let Athena go without a fight, he knew that much. Glancing around, he spotted the young witch. "Hermione!" The young witch ran after Marie, followed by Molly and Ginny.

Sirius fought to get loose. He wanted to get his hands on the bastard in front of him. "Athena is not leaving here without me!"

Theodore laughed. "You can't stop us Black, she is still my daughter. But don't worry I am sure Lucius would be happy to invite you to the wedding." As he turned to leave, he was confronted by Snape. "Severus."

"Athena will stay if she so chooses. You on the other hand will be leaving." Snape said.

Theodore would never admit out loud, but Snape was one of his fears. "I am not leaving."

"Either leave willingly or I will personally remove you." Snape took a step forward. "And it would be my pleasure to do so."

I was getting ready to walk out, when mother walked in. "Mom?! You are here!" Running towards her, I pulled her into a hug. Only she didn't return it, nor did she smile. "Mother?"

"We are leaving." She whispered. "Change and grab your things."

I took a step back, I was sure I had a stupid look on my face. "Leaving? Am I not getting married no longer?"

She shook her head. "Not today and not with Sirius."

"Not today and not with Sirius?" Did she believed me stupid. "With who then?"

Mother began to grab my clothes. "Do not ask, simply do as your told. Your father will get angry at waiting."

I threw the clothes on the floor. "No!" Mother looked up at me, shocked written all over her face. "I am not leaving with you. I am not canceling this wedding. I am not some merchandise father can give to the highest bidder. And I am most definitely not marrying Lucius Malfoy!"

She was quick to slap me across the face. "You are coming with us. Your father has said so!" She was suddenly pushed towards the couch.

"Never lay your hand on her again!" Molly growled.

"Only place she is going, is with Sirius." Hermione walked in, standing between me and mother. "Your husband is waiting downstairs." Mother stood, giving me an sorry look she walked out. Mother did always prefer father over her children, but I believe it was out of fear.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, taking a look at my cheek. "Athena?"

"Yeah, I am okay." Giving her a smile, I glanced at Molly. "Ma, where is Sirius?"

Hermione jumped in. "Last I saw being held back by Remus and Harry, stopping him from killing your father."

I ran towards the window to see exactly what Hermione had said. My eyes widen at seeing father hit Sirius across the face with his cane. "I am going to kill him!" Running down, I pulled my wand. "Get away from him!" All eyes turned to me. I must have been a real sight. Wearing a wedding dress, waving a wand at my father and pissed off. "Touch him again and I will gladly turn you into the pig you are."

Father glared at me. "How dare you speak to me that way! Seems living with these mud blood and half breeds has made you forget your manners." As he stalked towards me, Snape and David were quick to stand before me. Blocking father from getting to close.

Snape grabbed a fist full of his shirt. "I asked you nicely once. I don't ask twice." Both he and David dragged my father away. Mom proceeded to follow, clearly dying of fear.

"Mom!" She slowly turned to me. "Don't go please." She frowned, clearly surprised. "I want you here, its not everyday your only daughter gets married. Besides, I am going to guess, you would like to meet David's son."

"I am a grandmother?" She gasped.

"Yeah, Jacob is five months." Grabbing her hand, I gave it a small squeeze. "So will you stay? Please." She glanced back, before giving me a nod. "Thank you." I left her with David's wife, before running to attend to Sirius. "Ron, Harry you mind telling the guest the ceremony will begin in a bit." Both boys did as told. Remus gave me a smile and Sirius a pat on the shoulder as he went to help. "Let me see." Tilting his head to the side, I gently touched the cut. "It will be easily fixed. Does it hurt?"

"Not at all." He whispered. "And you? Does it hurt?" His hand caressed my red cheek.

"No, that's just the aftermath." Once I healed his cut, I pulled him down for a small kiss. "Thank you."

"For what?" He seemed to be in a bit of a daze.

Chuckling, I spotted Snape and David coming back. "For earlier, protecting me."

Sirius wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. "As long as you are by my side, I will always protect you." I knew my both my cheeks were red. "I enjoy seeing you blush." Just as he was about to kiss me, some one pulled me away.

"Best control yourself Black. She is not your wife yet." Snape hissed. Trying not to laugh at the scowl on Sirius face, I took Snape's offered arm and walked into the house. "How are you?" He too caressed my cheek, his eyes getting dark with anger.

Placing my hand over his, I gave him a smile. "I am doing okay pa. It doesn't hurt." I leaned up, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for today."

He chuckled. "Never thank me for that, like I said earlier. I will always be there to protect you." Clearing his throat, he waved his wand causing a soft melody to play from the radio. "Well lets get this started. There is still time to impound him."

I gave him a small nudge. "This won't be so bad, but is he misbehaves, I will let you know." As we exited the house, I suddenly became nervous. Everyone had forgotten what happened a few moments ago, and simply smiled at me. They all stood and smiling and commenting on my appearance as I passed by. Gathering the courage, I looked over at Sirius. This time I looked at him really, he wore an all white tuxedo, with a black tie. His hair was combed back and tied loosely. His gray eyes, staring at me intensely. He looked good, but I preferred him in his usual attire.

Sirius looked up at the sound of the music. He was mesmerized to say the least. She was absolutely beautiful. He didn't want to overdo it, but she looked wow. He couldn't take his eyes off her, every step she took towards him, made his hear beat faster. Even though this was not how he imagine, himself getting married, he wasn't going to say this was horrible. His bride was one of a kind. The dress she wore hugged her body, making her curves stand out. That was one thing he had come to 'love' about her. She wasn't a stick, she was full. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Sirius focused on breathing.

Remus glanced at his friend, smirking at the look of mesmerizing he had. His eyes were glace over with admiration. Not that he blamed the wizard. Athena did look beautiful. "You okay there Padfoot?" Sirius simply gave him a nod.

He wasn't sure why he couldn't speak. His mouth was dry. What the hell was the matter with him?

Snape handed me over to Sirius, but no before threating him. "I see her cry once. I hear her complain. I find out you hurt her in anyway. I will end you." I fought not to smile at his words. Snape was a very scary man when he wanted.

Sirius gave his a small bow of the head. Taking my hand, he held me up the small step. Only he didn't let it go, he held it through out the ceremony. The ceremony felt like an eternity. My heart was racing and my head was spinning. My hand in his was begging to feel numb. Glancing over my shoulder I looked for the one eyes that have always gave me comfort.

Snape locked eyes with me. Giving me a reassuring smile, he gesture I turned back around. But not before mouthing 'it's okay.'


End file.
